


Digimon Protectors

by RPRJack21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPRJack21/pseuds/RPRJack21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original creation that plays homage to Digimon seasons 1-6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the Digital World

DP Theme Song - Opening (Japanese Version [Subtitled])  
Song: Itsumo Itsudemo (Always, Whenever)  
[Opening] 

*First, you see their faces*  
M  
Reth  
Amari  
Ashur  
Maddy  
Elizabeth  
Two Other Human Silhouettes

*Second, you see their faces*  
Lunamon  
Hawkmon  
Patamon  
Kudamon  
Salamon  
Strabimon  
Two Other Digimon Silhouettes

*Then, you see*  
M standing on the edge of a cliff looking out at the ocean.  
Reth lying in a field gazing up at the sky.  
Amari sitting in a tree watching a view.  
Ashur sitting in a cave near a fire.  
Maddy leaning against a tree near a creek.  
Elizabeth sitting on a rock in a clearing in the forest.  
[The train that leads to tomorrow is on an unfinished rail,  
and every time I turn around, I hesitate.]

 

*Finally, you see*  
M smiling with Lunamon as they look out at the ocean.  
Reth watching Hawkmon flying around in the sky.  
Amari and Patamon hovering next to him watching the view.  
Ashur and Kudamon enjoying the heat of the fire.  
Maddy with Salamon in her lap near a creek.  
Elizabeth glancing back at Strabimon who's standing behind her.  
[Just running hand in hand together,  
well, how can that create a large power?]

*You see a group shot of the whole team together looking content.*  
M is laughing as Lunamon has jumped on her back and is holding onto her shoulder.  
Reth makes a goofy face and Hawkmon hovers beside him giving him a disapproving headshake.  
Amari glances up at Patamon who has fallen asleep on his head.  
Ashur sits cross-legged smiling while Kudamon peaks behind his neck to wave.  
Maddy smiles holding Salamon in her arms. Salamon looks uncomfortable, but she grins and bears it.  
Elizabeth stands with her arms crossed, and Strabimon stands just behind her with his arms crossed.

*M and Amari, Lunamon and Patamon with them. Silhouettes of a shark and horse Digimon behind them.*  
[Always, Always, Whenever,  
we are connected]

*Reth and Maddy, Hawkmon and Salamon with them. Silhouettes of a wizard and fairy Digimon behind them.*  
[Always, Always, Wherever,  
i'll be able to fly]

*Elizabeth and Ashur, Strabimon and Kudamon with them. Silhouettes of a bee and winged-snake Digimon behind them.*  
[Always, Always, Whenever,  
everyone is close by]

*You see a group shot again. This time everybody has serious expressions on their faces holding out their Digivices. Four silhouettes are also in the picture: two extra humans and two Digimon.*  
[Surely, Surely, Anybody  
is not alone.]

~~~~~~~

DP Theme Song - Opening (American Version)  
[Opening] 

*You see a computer screen and the six teens get sucked through it. You see:  
M, Reth, Amari, Ashur, Maddy, and Elizabeth appear on the screen individually and then disappear.*  
[Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon]

*You see Data Chips with Images of these Digimon:  
Gomamon  
Biyomon  
Tentomon  
Agumon  
Palmon  
Gabumon*  
[Di Di Di  
Digimon Digimon]

*You see the Digimon appear individually and disappear:  
Lunamon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Kudamon, Salamon, Strabimon.*

Di Di Di  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions

Digitize *You see ten Data Chips emblazoned with Digi-Egg symbols.*  
Digi-Egg of Courage  
Digi-Egg of Friendship  
Digi-Egg of Knowledge  
Digi-Egg of Love  
Digi-Egg of Sincerity  
Digi-Egg of Reliability  
Digi-Egg of Hope  
Digi-Egg of Light  
Digi-Egg of Kindness  
Digi-Egg of Darkness  
Armor Digivolve [You see a variety of Armor Digimon.]

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions

Digimon! *You see M, Reth, Amari, Ashur, Maddy and Elizabeth with their respective Digimon in front of them.*

 

Digimon Protectors  
= They will protect them  
= They will protect us

Episode 1: Enter the Digital World 

Emilia parked in the lot behind the school, got out of her car, and pulled her backpack from the passenger seat. Because she had received her first detention slip on a Friday, she had to serve her first Saturday morning detention. She had never received a detention in her whole school career. Students who received detention slips on Fridays had to serve them on Saturdays; a punishment she never thought she'd have to experience. With four hours of free time, she planned to get some work done. Even though she wanted to plead her case, she had tried yesterday and failed to get out of her sentence, so there was nothing for her to do now but serve the detention. She had to study for three tests on Monday, but the only thing on her mind was her best friend.  
The detention was for being tardy Friday morning after having spent Thursday night supporting her best friend's family at the hospital. Chloe Lilly, her best friend, had been in a car accident and was in a coma. Because the heartless secretary wouldn't listen to reason, she was going to school at 8a.m. on a Saturday. She tried the back doors, but they were locked. She took a deep breath and trudged around the school to the front. As she walked toward the doors, she saw a group of students waiting. She didn't recognize any of them from her grade and felt embarrassed for getting a detention at her age. Sixteen and a junior, the thought made her sigh.  
"You must be here for detention too," a guy said as she walked up. "The vice principal hasn't made it yet. We're stuck out here until she shows up." He had a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you doing with a book bag? I hope you don't plan on doing any homework."  
M was confused. What else would you do in Saturday detention for four hours if not homework, she thought. He noticed the expression on her face.  
"On Saturdays,” he said, “We students are what’s known as free labor." He laughed. "Vice Principal Yarrow will have us doing some menial job until we're bored to death. I'm Reth by the way."  
"Emilia," she tried to say with a smile but was sure she grimaced.  
"Not happy to be in Saturday morning detention,” he said with a smile, “who is M.” He caught himself. "Sorry, can I call you M?" Reth had a smile on his face that made her smile. She wondered why he was in detention. She realized she’d seen Reth before. He was a sophomore, and after glancing at the other three, she recognized them as freshmen. Working in the office, she came across many students. She was the secretary's assistant and the woman still gave her a detention. She couldn't understand why. Slowly shaking her head, she decided to let it go.  
"Sure,” she said, “most people do." M heard the vice principal coming their way.  
"Sorry I'm late," she said, "my day managed to start off hectic." M noticed Maddy following behind her and carrying a briefcase and clipboard. She was a freshman who was well known for being so nice, being Mrs. Yarrow's daughter, and being so huggable. Mrs. Yarrow struggled at the door with the keys in one hand and a large cup of coffee in the other with files cradled in her arm. "I forgot Saturday detention duty was thrust upon me yesterday night, and after I remembered that news, the power went out. Try getting dressed and showered in the dark. Let's be on our best behavior. I'm not in the mood today. I will suspend you. I'm as unhappy to be here as you are." She led them to the main office, dropped off her coffee, files and briefcase in her office, and then took her clipboard from Maddy. "Honey, I know we were supposed to spend the day together, but I hope you don't mind helping me out here instead."  
"No problem,” Maddy said, “I don't mind." She smiled sweetly.  
"I'll make it up to you. Follow me everyone." Mrs. Yarrow led the group to a room hidden behind the main office. She unlocked and opened the door. Everybody peered inside the room that contained an abundance of filing cabinets. "Today, you'll alphabetize school records until it's time to go home. I'll take roll and leave you to it. Emilia McKinney."

M had dark skin, dark brown eyes behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses and black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt that reached pass her waist, while the sleeves were pulled around her mid forearms, a pair of jeans, and a pair of New Balance sneakers. A white gold cross necklace was around her neck, a bracelet on each wrist, and a purple headband around her head. She was 5’3” with a thick, curvaceous body.

"Yes,” M said, “I'm here."

"I can't believe someone gave you a detention. I heard what happened to your friend. I'm sorry." M didn't say anything. "Reth Hamilton."

Reth's complexion was darker than M's, but they shared the same dark brown eyes. He had his black hair done in twist dreads sprawled on top of his head and neck length. He wore a green Fox t-shirt with a navy blue hooded jacket and a blue jean jacket over it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of Timberland boots. An elastic wristband with "Peace" written on it was on his wrist. He was 5’8” with a medium build. 

"Hey Mrs. Yarrow,” Reth said, “Good to see you're doing well."

"You're in here again?"

"Don't say it like I'm a regular. Ms. Halls and I, we had another disagreement about school policy. That's the only reason I'm here."

"You get yourself in trouble. You can't help yourself, can you?" Reth frowned. "Amari Austin Jr."

Amari and M shared the same complexion and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses, a wristwatch and his black hair in twist dreads; half the length, more tame, and neater that Reth's. A small gold loop earring occupied his left ear. He had on a short-sleeved red Ecko Unlimited t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Nike sneakers. He was 5’7” and slightly more built and defined than Reth.

"Here," Amari said.

"I'm surprised to see you, you've never had a detention, but I heard what you did. You know this school doesn't tolerate that kind of behavior. You understand why you're being punished?" Amari nodded. "Ashur Barford."

Ashur had blue eyes, a light complexion, and the makings of a beard. He kept his curly brown hair mostly hidden underneath a black baseball cap. He wore a yellow t-shirt under a black hoodie emblazoned with a dragon on its front, the hoodie's sleeves pulled around his elbows, a pair of jeans and a pair of Mossimo sneakers. He was burly guy who was about the same height as Reth if not taller. 

"I'm here,” Ashur said. “I don't think I should be, but I did get caught."

"You're right, you did get caught. You'd think after the fourth time, you'd quit." Ashur shrugged.

"Sorry, it's a habit I just can't kick." Mrs. Yarrow sighed.

"Elizabeth Adams."

Elizabeth shared Ashur's complexion and blue eyes, but she wore a pair of petite horn-rimmed glasses. She kept her hair, a mix of dark and light brown, pulled back in a ponytail. Under a black fleece jacket with a small tiger head detail on it, she sported an orange t-shirt along with a pair of jeans and a pair of New Balance sneakers similar to M's. She stood taller and slimmer than M with hips and legs made for dancing.

"I'm not happy about it,” Elizabeth said, “but I'm here."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. I tried to argue my case, but of course, I was in the wrong, even though they started the whole thing. Since I have to be here, I just want to get this day over with as soon as possible." Mrs. Yarrow sucked on her teeth then checked her list. 

"I'm shocked," Mrs. Yarrow said. "Usually, we have a larger number of students. The teachers must've been more forgiving because of this weekend's fall festival." She ran through the list again. “Nobody else wanted to be stuck her on duty,” she mumbled under her breath. “We're missing someone, Leon Renkoski. I'll have to call and see if he's going to show. You all should get started. Maddy, keep an eye on the group, and I'll come back later to check on you. If you need me, I'll be in my office filling out paperwork."  
“Okay,” Maddy said.

"Thanks honey." Mrs. Yarrow left, and they entered the storage room. M set her book bag by the door and noticed Mrs. Yarrow come back to hand Maddy her clipboard. "If anybody does anything wrong, mark a check next to their name." 

“Okay. I love you." Maddy smiled before she gave her mom a hug.

"I love you too."

Maddy's complexion was a tad lighter than Elizabeth's. Long dark brown hair reached just past her shoulders and had a certain gleam. She wore a turquoise v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and different styled pair of New Balance sneakers. A star charm rested on a necklace around her neck. She had a shapely figure and stood between M and Elizabeth when it came to height.

Reth had been right. M wasn't getting any homework or studying done today. They were in a hot, stuffy room that housed only one window. Maddy sat on a stool she pulled near the door. 

"Maddy," Reth said. He went and gave her a hug. "Always good to see you. You brighten my day." Maddy smiled.

Everybody went and opened a file cabinet to dive into their work. Nobody spoke as M settled down at her own cabinet. She realized this day was going to drag on forever. After an hour passed, Reth broke the silence.

"This is so boring. I can't believe I ended up in Saturday detention again. If I hadn't forgotten it was Friday yesterday, I wouldn't be in this mess." Reth still had on his jackets, and M was getting hot just looking at him. "Oh, a computer. I'm going to take break a Maddy. I need to check my email." He turned on the computer and sat down to it. "I hope it works. My laptop had a breakdown. I think it's because of all these power outages we've been having lately. I heard computers and all kinds of electronics have been acting crazy these days." 

"You're bored," Ashur said. "We had to be here at the crack of dawn. I'm tired as fuck. " He sat at an old desk and yawned before he rested his head on it. 

Maddy looked like she wanted to protest but decided against it. She twirled a pen in her hand as she stared down at the clipboard. She kept quiet and looked away from the situation. M, on the other hand, felt a little bad. Maddy was one of the sweetest girls in school. M felt Reth was taking advantage of her.

"Hey,” M said, “maybe you should wait until you get home to check your email." M stared at the back of Reth's head. Amari kept working. Elizabeth went and stood beside M and crossed her arms.

"No,” Reth said, “I'm good."

"Why do guys always make things difficult," Elizabeth asked no one in particular. "You're only going to cause more trouble for yourself."

"I'm just going to check my mail and get right off."

"You could get Maddy in trouble," M said. "You can wait until later."

"I don't want to get Maddy in trouble," Reth said. "I love Maddy. She's awesome." Reth went and gave her a hug before returning to the computer. Maddy smiled and blushed a little bit.

“Well, I wasn't making a suggestion," M said. She walked over and took the mouse in her hand. "I was telling you to get back to work."

"What's with your attitude," he said and stood up, "I like it. You wear it well." She stared confused, not sure to take his words as a compliment or an insult. 

"Don't play Mr. nice guy," Elizabeth exploded. "You're a lazy bum who probably deserved this detention. Where do you get off telling her she has an attitude?" M tried not to laugh as she held back her own urge to smack him. She went ahead and smacked him in the back of the head anyway.

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Reth waved his hands up in defense to avoid another attack while he tried to defuse the situation. He wasn't having much luck. M watched as Elizabeth tore him a new one, as Amari continued his work, as Ashur tried to sleep, and as Maddy gazed out the window at the grayish sky.

~~~~~~~  
A mysterious figure held a large box in front of two large doors: a gate. He opened the box. Six strange devices rose from it and disappeared through the gate's doors.  
~~~~~~~

The computer screen wasn't loading properly and started to get really bright. 

"What's going on with the computer," M asked Reth. She sat down at it. Maddy stood up from the stool. Amari stopped working to see what was happening. Ashur lifted his head to check out the screen. Elizabeth and Reth watched over M's shoulders. M tried to move the mouse, but the light from the screen became blinding. 

"Should I get my mom," Maddy asked. Before she could make a move, the screen flashed. 

Something shot from the computer into M's hands. M watched as five other beams of light shot from the computer at everyone else in the room. M opened her hands to find a purple-colored device, which resembled a cell phone. She glanced around the room. Everybody had one; Reth had a gray one, Amari's was red, Ashur had a green one, Maddy's was brown, and Elizabeth had a white one. Everybody had surprised expressions on their faces except for Elizabeth, who seemed a bit curious about the device and amazed by it. The computer screen caught M’s attention again as it emitted more bright light. She heard a masculine voice loud and clear.

"Digital Gate, Digitize!"

The device in her hand vibrated. The words ‘Digital Gate, Digitize’ appeared on its screen. A whirling tunnel of light emerged from the computer. She felt herself being drawn into the computer as if the tunnel served as some kind of black hole. She screamed as she rose from her chair, but the tunnel drowned her out and pulled her inside the computer.

"M," she heard a soothing voice call her name. "Time to wake up." She opened her eyes and sat up. "You're awake, I'm glad." She looked down to her right and blinked. A rabbit-looking creature stood beside her, and it blew her mind. She jumped up and took a few steps back.

"What are you,” M asked. “How can you talk?" M stared at the creature shocked by its appearance and ability to speak.

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Lunamon. In regards to your second question, I find that difficult to answer. I've always been able to talk. How else would I be able to communicate with you?" M blinked. She thought that made some sense. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I've been waiting for you to arrive." Lunamon disarmed M with a smile.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me," M asked. She looked around. To her right, she found a cliff's edge and ocean. To her left, she found a dense, lush forest. She wasn't in the storage room anymore. "Where am I?"

"The Digital World is where you are, my world." M tried to process this information. She had calmed down. Now, she had questions on her mind and thoughts running through her head. She considered she might be dreaming.

"All right, I'm in the Digital World. Where is this place exactly? Before I found myself unconscious here, I was in a storage room alphabetizing school records." She was telling this more to herself than to Lunamon. "You didn't tell me what you are either. Even though you look like a rabbit, I'm sure that's not what you are. The last thing I remember... " She glanced down at the device resting in a case clipped on her jeans. She took it from its case and held it in her hands. "The last thing I remember is this thing shooting out of the computer, and a tunnel of light pulling me inside the computer. What I just said sounds crazy, am I dreaming?"

"No,” Lunamon told her, “you're not dreaming. I can tell you that much. You have many questions, but not even I'm sure of all the answers. I'm certain of one thing. In regards to what I am, I'm a-" Another strange creature ran onto the scene and interrupted Lunamon's explanation.

"Maddy,” the creature said, “I found someone." Maddy emerged from the forest.

"M,” Maddy said, “you're here too. I was worried I was alone until I met my little friend. She's so cute. She told me we'd find the others." She bent down beside the little dog-looking creature, picked it up and hugged it.

"What's her name," M asked.

"No need to hug me," the dog-looking creature said. The tone of her voice was serious, almost cold. "I'm supposed to help you." She jumped from Maddy's arms. "My name is Salamon, and I'm pleased to meet you. Lunamon, have you searched for the others?"

"No,” Lunamon said, “I was trying to answer M's questions."

"Does that mean everybody else is here," Maddy asked. "Reth, Elizabeth, Amari and Ashur?"

"Yes,” Salamon said, “they’re here. We just have to find them.”

~~~~~~~  
A mysterious creature watched from the forest's undergrowth.

"They have arrived,” she said. “My master will be pleased." She leapt away to inform her master.

~~~~~~~

A large shadow flew overhead. M looked up and didn't see anything. Maddy looked up too. The small group searched the sky.

"What was that," Maddy asked.

"I don't know," M said, "but I have a bad feeling about it." 

"We could be in danger," Lunamon said.

"Something tells me what flew overhead was trouble," Salamon said. "We should move someplace safe. We're too out in the open."

"We found them," a voice said. He had a bit of an Australian accent. 

Nobody had noticed Amari standing nearby listening as he gazed at the ocean. A flying guinea pig creature circled his head.

"Amari," Maddy said, "how long have you been standing there?"

Before he turned around, he thought he saw a shadow pass underneath the water's surface. He blinked, saw nothing and dismissed it as a trick of the eyes.

"We just made it," the guinea pig said, " and I heard something about trouble. Does that mean we're looking at a upcoming fight?"

"Calm down Patamon," Lunamon said. "Something flew overhead and cast a large shadow. We were searching for it. " Patamon had a white body and red eyes.

"Our first priority is to find the rest of the group," Salamon said.

"We don't get to fight," Patamon sighed. "I was ready for some action."

"How can you be my partner," Elizabeth shouted. M heard her voice coming from behind. "First off, you're a guy. Second off, you're rude. Third off, you're completely disrespectful. How did I get stuck with you?" Elizabeth followed behind a creature that resembled a werewolf. For a moment, Elizabeth thought she heard something rush through the forest bushes. Then, the werewolf creature grabbed her attention, and she forgot what had distracted her.

"I would get stuck with the loud, obnoxious human," he said. He spoke with a minor Jamaican accent. "You're giving me a headache." 

"What did you call me," Elizabeth shouted.

"Loud and obnoxious," he told her.

“Strabimon,” Lunamon interrupted their bickering, "could you try to act more friendly."

"I'll act more friendly when she does." Elizabeth and Strabimon glared at each other before they turned away from each other.

M noticed Ashur walking toward them. He had a fox-weasel-ferret-ghost creature wrapped around his neck. M shook her head. The Digital World was getting stranger by the second. 

"Hey," Ashur said jogging up to the group. "You’re alive, and you’ve met crazy-looking creatures too. Meet Kudamon. He’s the crazy-looking creature I ran into." M watched Kudamon, who was hiding behind Ashur’s neck, venture out after a moment. Kudamon's whole body was black and decorated with green designs and absent a bullet cartridge.

"Hello," Kudamon said in a barely audible voice. 

"What you've told me is a little unbelievable," Reth said. "I wish I could help, but I'm not a fighter. Peace and love, that's my motto, and I'm a pacifist. You'd find me completely useless in a fight." 

"If you want to help," a bird creature flying beside Reth said, "you should." He spoke with a gruff voice. M was reminded of a four-star general. "Don't wish, do. My world needs your assistance. That's why you're here."

"I don't think I'm the right guy for the job, sorry." Reth had his back toward the group as he walked backward talking to the bird creature. The bird creature frowned and appeared frustrated by Reth's words.

"Hawkmon," Lunamon said, "don't worry. Once we explain ourselves, everything will be fine." 

"I'll take your word for it," Hawkmon said. He had gray feathers and markings on his face, and he didn't have a belt or feather accessory around his head.

"So we're all here," Lunamon asked. Reth turned around and found himself before the group.

"We're all here,” M said. “Everybody okay?” Everybody nodded.

"I'm okay now," Ashur said, "but you should have seen me about ten minutes ago. Kudamon scared the shit out of me." A hearty laugh escaped Ashur.

"Trust me," M said before she smiled, "I hear you. You don't see creatures like these every day. Lunamon, you were about to make sense of all this." 

"We should introduce ourselves first," Lunamon said. "We'll get to know each other better."

"My name's Emilia, but I go by M."

"I'm Reth."

"Amari."

"Ashur, glad to be here, wherever we are."

"Maddy. Well, my name is Madison, but everybody calls me Maddy. You can too."

"Elizabeth. This is all so strange, but I'm excited."

"Lunamon, nice to meet you."

"Hawkmon, at your service."

"The name's Patamon."

"As Ashur said, Kudamon."

"Salamon, the pleasure is all mine."

"Call me Strabimon." 

"We're Digimon,” Lunamon said, “short for Digital Monsters.”

"Why does that word sound familiar," Reth asked no one in particular.

"You're right," Ashur said. "I feel like I've heard that word somewhere."

"Wait," Amari started. "Wasn't Digimon a -" Elizabeth squealed with glee, and the group turned their attention on her.

"I knew it," Elizabeth said under her breath. M asked Elizabeth if she was okay. "I'm fine. Sorry, that was nothing. You can continue."

"What were you saying Amari," M asked him.

"It slipped my mind," he said after a few moments of silence.

"You've entered the Digital World,” Hawkmon said. “Our world, and it is in danger. You were summoned here to the Memory Continent to help us fight."

"Hawkmon's getting a little ahead of himself," Lunamon said. 

"You're here to save our world because you're the only ones who can," Salamon said. "As your partners, we're here to assist and protect you."

"Partners," Maddy asked. "What's that mean?"

"We work together to help them fight,” Reth said. “Hawkmon was explaining the situation to me earlier.”

"We have to work together," Patamon said.

"How can we help,” M asked. "What can we do, and what's the problem?"

"Well,” Patamon said thinking about his answers, “this is sort of new to us too, but this is what we know: A virus is corrupting the Digital World.”

“Unfortunately,” Kudamon added, “it's not only corrupting the Digital World but also corrupting Digimon.”

“Digimon become infected,” Patamon said, “and once that happens, nothing is safe.”

“Infected Digimon grow more powerful and violent,” Lunamon said, “they become extremely dangerous. The Digital World and other Digimon are suffering from this virus’ destruction. Somehow, you six are supposed to fix this situation."

"That doesn't tell us how," Ashur said.

“Nothing like this has ever happened,” Lunamon said. “We’re not sure how to handle this situation or how you’ll help.”

"We only know the six of you have abilities," Kudamon said. "I believe these abilities will present themselves and show us the answers hidden on our path."

"It'll only be a matter of time before we know what to do," Strabimon said.

"I wonder if we'll have enough time to figure out a solution before the virus destroys our world," Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon," Lunamon said. "Everything will work itself out. Relax."

“Until that time comes,” Hawkmon said, “you should know we were chosen as you were, and we agreed to help end this virus.

“Who chose us,” M asked, “you?”

“That’s one of the questions we can’t answer,” Lunamon said. 

“We didn’t get a name,” Patamon said with a short laugh.

“We’re not sure who chose us,” Lunamon said, “but we decided as a group to do this. That was all that mattered.”

M nodded while she thought about the situation. She walked toward the cliff's edge and gazed down at the water. She stood next to Amari, who was doing the same thing.

~~~~~~~

The Digimon that had watched the humans arrive entered the chamber.

"Master,” she said, “they have arrived." She bowed before him as he hovered at the balcony of his fortress. 

"I am aware of their arrival," he said, "and have sent servants to dispose of them." 

~~~~~~~

"What are you thinking," M asked Amari.

"If they need our help,” Amari said, “I think we should help them."

"So M,” Reth said, “what should we do? Should we team up with these guys or look for a way home?"

"Why are you asking me," M asked him.

"I'm officially making you the leader. I know you're smart because you're one of the top students in the school, and you're the oldest. Besides, you've got the attitude and can-do spirit. You're perfect for the position."

"What about you," M asked.

"I'm not leader material,” Reth said. “I'm better as a wingman." Reth smiled, and M sighed.

"If you decide to stay," Maddy said, "I'll stay, and I'd feel better if you were in charge.” She realized something at the moment. “I am worried about my mom though,” she said under her breath. “She’ll notice we’re gone."

“Something tells me she won’t,” Elizabeth said hearing Maddy’s words.

“What do you mean,” Maddy asked her.

"Nothing,” Elizabeth said. “I'll do it if you don't want too. I feel qualified for the position."

"No," Ashur and Strabimon said.

The group might end up killing you," Ashur said.

"If they don't do it," Strabimon said, "I will."  
“Strabimon,” Lunamon called his name. Strabimon shrugged. 

"Men are such jerks,” Elizabeth shouted. “I don't understand why men have a problem with strong women." 

"I don't have a problem with strong women," Ashur said. "I'm just looking out for you. I think it would be hard to listen to someone who has a problem with the opposite sex."

"I don't have a problem with the opposite sex," Elizabeth said grumbling under her breath. "Anyway, you're supposed to be the leader. The goggles prove it." Elizabeth pointed at M's headband.

"Goggles," M said puzzled. She felt on her headband goggles sitting on her head.

"In this world,” Elizabeth said, “they symbolize leadership."

"How do you know," M questioned Elizabeth. Elizabeth weakly smiled and shrugged. M felt Elizabeth was hiding something.

"You should lead," Amari said. 

"You think?"

"I feel you're capable. I'd trust your judgment." 

“I suggest it,” Reth said, “and you’re all ‘why don’t you do’, but he suggests it, and you’re all ‘you think’.”

“Shut up ho,” M said shooting him a look. Reth laughed and shook his head.

"What will you decide," Lunamon asked walking up beside her. 

"Horn Buster!" The group turned toward the forest as an energy beam shot from it.

"Get down," Hawkmon shouted. They all dived to the ground. A giant green dinosaur with horns on his back emerged from the forest. Small orbs of white light covered and surrounded his body and his eyes were without pupils, blank and white.

"He's infected," Patamon said. "Time to go to work, Boom Bubble!" Patamon took a deep breath and fired a blast of air. The attack annoyed the dinosaur.

"That's Tuskmon," Lunamon said. She had her eyes on him. M got up and held the device in her hand. It vibrated before emitting a Tuskmon hologram with information about him written on the device's screen.

"Tuskmon,” M announced, “ a champion level Digimon. He's a virus type with two formidable attacks: Horn Buster and Slamming Tusk. Infected.”

"Boom Bubble!"

"Bullet Whirlwind," Kudamon said. A bullet cartridge appeared before him, spiraled toward Tuskmon and exploded on his face. Neither Patamon's nor Kudamon's attack had an effect.

"Wing Cutter!" Two air blades came from a winged Digimon overhead. The attack slammed into the ground. The resulting aftershock threw everybody back and sent Lunamon over the cliff's edge. They heard a splash when she fell into the ocean.

"Lunamon," M shouted.

"I'll go after her," Patamon said just as he was about to try another attack. Amari watched as Patamon plummeted toward the ocean and started scanning for Lunamon. 

"Airdramon,” Strabimon said, "and she's coming back for a second attack." Elizabeth's device vibrated. She took it from its case and read the information.

"Airdramon,” Elizabeth announced, “a champion level Digimon. She's a vaccine type, and Wing Cutter isn't her only attack. She can also use Spinning Needle. Infected." 

Airdramon had the same blank eyes and the same small orbs of white light covering her body as Tuskmon.

"I'll get her," Strabimon said. He ran toward her as she flew in their direction. "Light Slash!" He jumped up to meet her, crossed his arms to draw light into his claws and then unleashed it with a powerful slash. She powered through the attack as if it was nothing and knocked him back to the ground. He managed to land on his feet.

Hawkmon flew up behind Airdramon and circled her body. One of his wings started charging with energy. 

"Feather Strike," he shouted. When he reached Airdramon's head, he struck with his wing. No damage was done.

"Spinning Needle," Airdramon roared. Numerous air spears appeared before Airdramon, and she fired them at Hawkmon. He managed to dodge enough to escape Airdramon's assault before he flew back to the group.

"We can't strike," Salamon said. "They’re too much to handle at once."

“I wonder why our attacks aren’t effective,” Kudamon said.  
“We’re too weak,” Strabimon spit with words out as if they were acid.

M tried to get a handle on the situation. Salamon was right. They were outnumbered and too out in the open.

"Split up,” M shouted. “Run into the forest. They'll have a hard time attacking in there."

"I'll stay with you," Amari said. "We have to wait for Patamon to get Lunamon."

"Okay, but the rest of you, we'll regroup later. Be safe."

"Let's go," Reth helped Maddy get up. Maddy stood and shook out of fear. Reth wanted to keep from shaking. He wanted to get out of there. 

"Good idea M," Salamon said. "They'll have to split up, and they should be easier for us to handle."

"We'll have the advantage," Hawkmon said.

"You're going to fight," Maddy asked.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe," Salamon said, “then yes, I'll have to fight." 

"Follow me," Hawkmon said. 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Reth said. Reth let Maddy and Salamon run ahead of him and he followed behind. They slipped into a different part of the forest.

"Horn Buster," Tuskmon shouted before charging after them. Trees were blown a part and a partial path was made for Tuskmon to follow them.

Airdramon chased Ashur and Elizabeth in the opposite direction. 

"I know exactly how we're going to handle this guy,” Strabimon said, “You're with me, right Elizabeth?"

"Right now,” Elizabeth said, “let's concentrate on not getting killed. I'll get back to you once we're safe.” Strabimon growled under his breath.

"Not a time to argue you two," Ashur said. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him. They slipped into the forest as Airdramon flew overhead.

"I found her," Patamon said. Lunamon popped up away from the jagged rocks gasping for breath. Patamon flew toward her.

"We have to be careful," Lunamon said. "There's another one!"

"Pulse Blast!"

"Dolphmon," Patamon shouted. A powerful sound wave blasted Patamon into the cliff. Amari's device vibrated. He took it from its case and read the provided information.

"Dolphmon,” Amari said, “a champion level vaccine type. Attacks include Pulse Blast and Divine Rain. He's Infected.” After getting hit with two more Pulse Blasts, Patamon slid from the cliff into the ocean. M saw the worried expression cross Amari's face.

"Lunamon," M shouted. "Patamon's in trouble."

"I'll get to him," Lunamon said already swimming toward Patamon. 

"I know you will." M empowered Lunamon, and Lunamon tried even harder to make sure she rescued Patamon. "Watch for Dolphmon!"

M noticed Dolphmon wasn't interested in Lunamon. He fired off several Pulse Blasts in her direction. The attacks didn't reach them but hit the cliff instead. M was confused for a second. Then, she realized his plan. She came to her realization a moment too late. The ground underneath her crumbled a part, and she and Amari started falling. 

DP Theme Song - Ending (Japanese Version [Subtitled])  
Song: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (My Wind Blows for Me Tomorrow)  
[Ending]

*You see the teens pop up*  
M adjusts her goggles.  
Reth throws up the peace sign.  
Amari nods with his hands in his pockets.  
Ashur dances and pumps the air while shaking his arms.  
Maddy hugs herself while smiling.  
Elizabeth crosses her arms.  
[Just wait a second. Everyone is different from yesterday]

*You see the Digimon pop up*  
Lunamon gives thumbs up with both thumbs.  
Hawkmon salutes.  
Patamon flips in the air.  
Kudamon waves.  
Salamon bows.  
Strabimon turns his back and throws up his hand as a farewell.  
[Just look, look, our silhouettes are a lot more adult]

*You see the teens and Digimon together going by*  
M and Lunamon  
Reth and Hawkmon  
Amari and Patamon  
Ashur and Kudamon  
Maddy and Salamon  
Elizabeth and Strabimon  
[Hey you, you, I understand you want to make excuses]

*You see them in darkness all separated from each other. They look emotionless*  
[Because at this rate, you're nothing in this world.]

*Everybody appears together in a large building*  
[Right! I want to breath]  
*The large building starts to break apart*  
[Now! Some good fresh air]  
[I'm sure you do, I'm sure you do]

*The large building breaks into sides of a house and disappears*  
[My wind blows for me tomorrow]  
*Finally, you see the door of the house disappear*  
[And leaves the door open]

*Everybody is together in a large field, but dark clouds are overhead*  
[My wind blows for me tomorrow]  
*Wind blows away the dark clouds*  
[And it takes the uncertainty out]  
*The sky is clear*  
[And blows it away!]  
*Everybody is together in a large field as the wind blows. They are content taking in a scenic view*  
[It brings a gorgeous life!]


	2. Surging Reliability, Flaring Courage, and Illuminating Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans find out what dangers lie in the Digital World.

"Slamming Tusk!" Tuskmon ran behind Reth and Maddy removing all obstacles from his path.

"Spinning needle!" Airdramon fired her attack down through the trees at Ashur and Elizabeth.

M and Amari managed to land on a small tree growing out the side of the cliff. M and Amari placed their devices back in their cases. The tree could barely support their weight. Dolphmon continued to attack them, and debris fell around them. Shifting their weight trying to dodge the debris, the tree started to bend. When Dolphmon caused a large rock to fall, it hit the base of the tree and shook Amari through its branches. M hooked her legs around the tree, grabbed Amari's arms, and held onto both. 

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon concentrated a sphere of water in her forehead antenna and fired it. She managed to draw Dolphmon’s attention onto herself. She had rescued an unconscious Patamon among the jagged rocks. She continued attacking Dolphmon multiple times, even though she realized her attacks were ineffective. She swam among the jagged rocks to dodge Dolphmon's attacks. After a few moments, he disappeared. Lunamon searched for him, but she couldn't find him.

"Hold on," M said with a short smile, "I won't let you go." Amari was slipping. "I'm the leader, remember? With me around, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll save you and get us out of this mess."

"I know," Amari said. "I'm not worried."

He's not worried, M thought. I could drop him, this could be the end for us, but he's not worried. While we're here, I'm responsible for these people. I'm responsible for their lives. If anything happens to them, I would have to explain to their families the decision I made to stay here, to put their lives in danger. That's if we get home.

"I'm not worried," Amari said, seeing the anxiety in her face, "because I believe in you. I don't know you very well, but I know you've done and do a lot around school. People depend on you, and you always come through. You'll come through for me. That's why I'm not worried."

When M heard those words, she felt relieved. She remembered earlier when the group decided to stay. They wanted her to become the leader. Reth thought she was qualified, Maddy felt better with her in charge, Elizabeth said she was meant for the position, Ashur didn't seem to mind, and Amari believed in her. They all believed in her.

"Alright then," M said. I'll pull through for everybody, she thought to herself. M's device vibrated. Because she was preoccupied, she ignored the vibrating and didn't notice a small chip emerge from her device.

"Hang on," Lunamon shouted. She swam toward the rocks where she had left Patamon. When she reached them, she took the opportunity to check on M and Amari. Patamon woke up and hovered beside Lunamon dazed.

"I got hit pretty hard," Patamon said.

"Yeah, you did. I'm glad you're okay, but we have to rescue M and Amari." They watched as their partners hung from the tree. When Lunamon grabbed M's attention, M saw Dolphmon emerge behind her.

"Lunamon," M shouted, behind you!"

"Pulse Blast!" Lunamon turned in time to get blasted into the jagged rocks. 

"Lunamon," M and Patamon shouted. 

"Boom Bubble!" Dolphmon took Patamon’s attack and returned with his own. Patamon managed to dodge before getting hit with a follow-up attack, and then Dolphmon fired upon M and Amari. Under fire, M pulled Amari up until he could grab hold of the tree.   
"We're going to be okay," M said as she got him into the tree. "You can rely on me." Dolphmon hit the tree causing it to shake M lose. She fell.

"M," Amari shouted. He tried to grab her and missed.

M's device started to emit a bright light. The chip, falling with her, contained a strange image. It stopped in midair, spun, and then exploded. A stream of data traveled toward Lunamon. It flowed around her until she held out her hands. The data became a transparent Digi-Egg, the same image from the chip. It hovered above her hands before her.

"M," Lunamon said under her breath. As the Digi-Egg radiated light, she and the Digi-Egg slipped into the water. 

The Digi-Egg exploded into data that covered Lunamon's body. Beams of light shot from the sea.

= M's device read: Digi-Egg of Reliability, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Lunamon Armor Digivolve To -," Lunamon shouted.

*Lunamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Reliability appears underneath her and glows black. It becomes data as four jets of water shoot through it. They spiral around Lunamon, along with the data, until they merge and consume her. Then, a shark creature emerges from the jet stream*

"- Tylomon, Surging Reliability!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

"Shark Fin Blade," Tylomon shouted. With speed and grace, she used the large blades on her fins to slice through all the jagged rocks and clear the area. Another small chip emerged from M's device. A Gomamon image appeared on it. After it exploded, a stream of data entered Tylomon's body. "Marching Fishes!" Tylomon summoned fish to create a net. M landed safely on the school of fish.  
"Lunamon," M questioned.   
"I'm here," Tylomon said, "but I'm Tylomon now. You showed Amari he could rely on you. From your Reliability, I was born. As Lunamon, I Armor Digivolved to Tylomon." M's device vibrated. A hologram of Tylomon appeared with her information. M read it.  
"Tylomon's an armor level vaccine type. She uses Shark Fin Blade and Hydro Wave to show her enemies whose boss."  
"Thank you Lunamon, Tylomon, thanks." She smiled and laughed feeling all the little fish underneath her. She was glad they were safe, and then she saw Tylomon facing off against Dolphmon.  
Tylomon rammed Dolphmon to draw him away from M and Amari. Dolphmon used his Pulse Blast and Tylomon dove underwater to avoid it.  
"Lunamon," Patamon said, "you Digivolved! I can't believe it, and you weren't infected. Boom Bubble!" Dolphmon was hit and turned on Patamon.  
"Patamon," Tylomon said, "I can handle this." Tylomon came under Dolphmon and flipped him behind her, so he couldn't go after Patamon. "You help M and Amari."  
"What," Patamon glanced up remembering Amari. Seeing him in trouble, Patamon flew to help. "First, I'll carry you to the top, and then, I'll get M." He saw Amari frown. "You don't think I can do it?"  
"I didn't say anything," Amari said.  
"I may look small, but don't let that fool you. I'll get you two back on solid ground." He grabbed Amari's shirt, and slowly but surely carried him to the top. Amari was surprised how strong Patamon was. Then, he realized Patamon wasn't using strength to carry him. Patamon was carrying him through sure determination and perseverance.  
Tylomon leapt from the water and smashed down on Dolphmon. They both went under. Dolphmon wrestled with Tylomon. When he got a clear shot, he blasted her away. M, watching the battle, hoped Tylomon was okay. Patamon reached the top and dropped Amari off. He took a deep breath.  
"Don't push yourself," Amari said. "Rest for a minute."  
"Rest," Patamon questioned. "I don't need to rest. I got this." Patamon headed down for M. Amari couldn't help smile. You can do it Patamon, he said to himself. Dolphmon burst from the water and swam toward M. As he was about to attack, Tylomon appeared before him.  
"Divine Rain," Dolphmon shouted. Large drops of water fell from the sky and started exploding around Tylomon as a large sphere of water gathered in the sky.  
"M let's go," Patamon said.  
"No," M said. "We can't leave Tylomon."   
Tylomon dodged Dolphmon's attack. The final sphere descended upon her. Right as it was about to it, Tylomon dove deep underwater. The attacked followed her and exploded under the ocean's surface.  
"Thought you had me," Tylomon said popping back up, "didn't you? Hydro Wave!" Tylomon's eyes glowed bright blue and a huge tidal wave sprung up behind her and collapsed on Dolphmon. When everything calmed down. Dolphmon was gone. Tylomon's attack had carried him away. Tylomon swam toward M and DeDigivolved to Lunamon. She jumped onto the fish net.   
"Lunamon," M said, "You're pretty hot stuff."  
"Thanks," Lunamon said. "I don't think I would have been able to do that without you though."  
"What do you mean?" The streams of data that had covered and entered Lunamon flowed from her body. They made two data chips and hovered in front of M.  
"What are these," M asked. Lunamon looked over them.  
"Take them. I think I've figured out how you guys will save the Digital World." Lunamon nodded. M looked at her with a puzzled expression but placed the chips in her pocket.  
“You mean we,” Patamon said.  
“He’s right,” Lunamon said. “I mean we.”  
"Really," M asked. "Well, hold that thought. We have to get to the others. Then you can tell all of us."  
"You're right," Lunamon said. Patamon carried M to the top, and then he went back for Lunamon. They were all on solid ground. Patamon impressed Amari.   
"What I tell you," Patamon said to Amari. "Am I good or what?"  
"Congratulations," Amari said. "You pulled it off."  
"Yep, don't ever doubt me."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Amari smiled, and then turned to M. "Who should we go after first?"  
"Reth and Maddy," M said. "They'll be easier to follow." M and Amari saw the path Tuskmon had created. The small group took off in that direction.

Reth and Maddy ran as fast as they could, and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The only thing slowing Tuskmon down appeared to be the trees, and he was making quick work of them with his attacks.  
"Slamming Tusk! Horn Buster!" Tuskmon knocked trees left and right and blasted some out of the ground. They fell around Reth and Maddy sometimes intact and sometimes in pieces. The foursome, except for Hawkmon who was flying, ran without looking back. The forest was becoming less dense. They spotted a field ahead. A tree Tuskmon blasted landed in front of them. It barely missed them.  
"That was close," Reth said, staring in disbelief at the tree that almost crushed them.  
"No time for a break," Salamon said. "Tuskmon's still after us."  
"Go," Hawkmon said. He hovered behind them. Salamon leapt over the tree and encouraged Maddy, who worked to climb over it. Reth hopped up on top of it, pulled Maddy up and they jumped off it together. They continued to run, but they had lost ground. Tuskmon was on top of them. He leapt on the fallen tree and shook the forest. Everybody looked back.  
"Keep going," Hawkmon shouted. "I'll slow him down. Feather Strike!" Hawkmon came too close. Tuskmon grabbed him in his mouth and flung him into a tree.  
"Hawkmon," Reth shouted. Seeing the energy beam gathering between Tuskmon's horns, Reth panicked. “Run!” Before the threesome could get away, Tuskmon fired.  
"Horn Buster!"  
The attack hit the ground right behind them and blew them apart. Tuskmon leapt towards Maddy. Reth's body ached, but he got up and ran toward her.  
"Maddy, go now!" Salamon commanded while she ran toward Tuskmon. "Puppy Howling!" A shrill howl erupted from her mouth that drove Tuskmon crazy. He turned to attack Salamon, so Salamon leapt onto one of his tusks still howling to avoid his attack.  
"Salamon," Maddy shouted.  
"Maddy," Reth said running up. "We got to go." Reth helped her to her feet.  
"But will Salamon be okay?"  
"I'll be fine," Salamon said. "Get to safety." She leapt onto Tuskmon’s other tusk. She howled some more, and Tuskmon raged with anger. Maddy and Reth ran across the hilly field, but Reth couldn't help think about Hawkmon. Maddy fell.  
"Girl," Reth said helping her back up, "this is not the time to be falling." Tuskmon swung his body around, so Salamon leapt to the ground. He ran toward her. She was almost crushed, but Hawkmon was able to fly in and grab her out the way. She could tell he was in pain.   
"Can you still fight," Salamon asked.  
"Of course," Hawkmon said.  
Tuskmon turned his sights on Maddy and Reth. Hawkmon and Salamon tried to intercept him. Tuskmon fired off a Horn Buster. Salamon was hit, and Hawkmon barely evaded himself. He rolled across the ground. He flew to Salamon. She was unconscious. Hawkmon realized he would have to defeat Tuskmon without her. Tuskmon rushed to crush Reth and Maddy. Reth shoved Maddy from Tuskmon's path and dove out the way himself.   
We're going to die, Reth kept playing in his head. Tuskmon went for Reth and managed to snap his teeth before Hawkmon slammed into the side of his head. Reth almost had a heart attack. Hawkmon flew around Tuskmon's head to keep him distracted. Maddy and Reth regrouped and ran off.  
"Reth," Hawkmon shouted, "you have to fight with me." Reth stopped. Sorry Hawkmon, Reth thought, but I'm useless. I'm a scared coward. I wouldn't be able to help you, even if I could.  
"Maddy, let's go."  
"Are you sure," Maddy asked. Reth looked back.  
Hawkmon frowned as he continued to dodge Tuskmon's attacks. Whenever he saw an opportunity, he'd attack, but his attacks weren't having an affect. As long as Reth didn't want to fight, he couldn't win. Finally, Tuskmon leapt up and knocked Hawkmon out the sky. Hawkmon hit the ground hard.   
"Hawkmon," Reth said under his breath. What can I do, Reth thought. I can't do anything for Salamon, Hawkmon or Maddy. All I know how to do is run from danger, but if they need me, I can't stand here and be useless. I have to do something. Tuskmon started rushing toward them.   
"You have to run," Reth said to Maddy.   
"If you stay here," Maddy said, "you could die." Scared for him, she grabbed onto Reth's arm.  
"Go." Reth had a serious expression on his face.  
"No, I'm not going anywhere."   
"Fine, I'll go." Reth broke from her grasp and ran. "Keep your eyes on me!" He ran at Tuskmon waving his arms in the air. Reth's heart was pounding. Focusing on Tuskmon, he didn't realize his device was vibrating. He stopped running and stood still. He closed his eyes trembling. A small chip had emerged from his device. Crawling across the ground, Hawkmon watched Reth. He couldn't understand why he was just standing there as Tuskmon was rushing toward him. Hawkmon picked himself up and flew as fast as he could toward them. Reth needed him.  
"I'm on my way," Hawkmon shouted. Reth opened his eyes. Maddy came up beside him and grabbed his arm again.  
"I don't want you to leave me alone,” Maddy said, “and I don't want you to die." Maddy saw Salamon's body lying limp. "Salamon!" She was about to take off, but Reth stopped her and pulled her back behind him. Tuskmon ran toward the pair.  
"Hawkmon," Reth said. Hawkmon flew to his side.   
"We'll fight together," Hawkmon said. "Right?"  
"Right." I'm scared, he thought, but I have to do this. So Maddy will be all right, for Salamon, and especially Hawkmon, I have to stand my ground. He stood trembling, but he clenched his fists and stared Tuskmon down. "I'll protect Maddy no matter what. I'll be brave for her, for everybody." Tuskmon leapt in the air and descended upon them. Maddy closed her eyes and clutched Reth's arm tight. "Stop him Hawkmon!"  
Reth's device emitted a bright light. The chip, containing a strange symbol, spun in midair. It exploded. A stream of data traveled toward Hawkmon. It flowed around him until it became a transparent Digi-Egg, the same symbol from the chip. The Digi-Egg hovered in front of his body as he hovered before Reth.  
"Reth," Hawkmon said understanding his will, "we'll defeat him together." Reth nodded as they both watched Tuskmon descend. The Digi-Egg radiated light.

The Digi-Egg exploded into data and covered Hawkmon's body. Beams of light shot from him.

= Reth's device read: Digi-Egg of Courage, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To -," Hawkmon shouted.

*Hawkmon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Courage appears underneath him and glows orange. It becomes data as flames sprout from it. The blaze engulfs Hawkmon, along with the data, until he's consumed. Then, a wizard creature steps from the flames*

"- FlameWizardmon, Flaring Courage!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

FlameWizardmon landed on the ground. He stood up straight as Tuskmon descended and another chip, containing a Biyomon image, emerged from Reth's device. It exploded, and sent data into FlameWizardmon's body.   
"Spiral Twister." He took his red matchstick from his side and used it to send a green spiraling inferno toward Tuskmon. The attack carried him back into the air. He placed his red matchstick back in its holster. "Fire Cloud." He held up his right hand and shot a cloud of fire. When it reached Tuskmon, it exploded and sent him back to the ground.  
"Hawkmon," Reth questioned amazed at FlameWizardmon's appearance.  
"In a way,” FlameWizardmon said, “yes, but now I'm FlameWizardmon. Finally, you were willing to fight. You were brave for Maddy, for us, despite your fear. Because of your courage, I came into existence." Reth's device vibrated and a hologram and information on FlameWizardmon appeared.  
"FlameWizardmon, the Flame Wizard Monster. That sounds so awesome. An armor level virus type, he uses Fire Cloud and Magical Ignition to incinerate his enemies." Tuskmon got up from the ground and stared at FlameWizardmon, even angrier than before.  
"Can we go to Salamon," Maddy asked Reth.   
"Sure," Reth said. "FlameWizardmon, we're going to Salamon."   
"I'll take care of him," FlameWizardmon said standing before Tuskmon.   
They ran over to her. Tuskmon turned to attack, but FlameWizardmon leapt between them. He released another Fire Cloud to keep Tuskmon back.  
"How is this possible," Salamon asked herself. Maddy picked Salamon up. Salamon, sensing a great power had slightly lifted her head. "Hawkmon Digivolved, but he didn't contract the virus. Was he not infected because of Reth?" Salamon pondered the question.  
"Are you doing okay," Maddy asked.  
"I'm fine," Salamon said.  
"You're lying, but rest anyway. Thanks for being so great." Maddy smiled. Salamon wanted to protest, but she noticed Maddy's smile and let Maddy hold her. They turned to see Reth as he watched the fight. Tuskmon charged through the Fire Cloud to impale FlameWizardmon with his tusks. FlameWizardmon grabbed one but was thrown over Tuskmon's back.  
"Stay here," Reth said. He ran toward FlameWizardmon. "You can do it!" Reth stood off to FlameWizardmon's side behind him. He took a deep breath. "I'm with you."  
"Glad to hear it," FlameWizardmon said rising to his feet.  
"Slamming Tusk!" Tuskmon charged him in a rage. FlameWizardmon leapt to the side and dodged his attack, but Tuskmon continued his assault. He wasn't having much luck as FlameWizardmon continued to outmaneuver him.  
"FlameWizardmon," Reth shouted, "you're awesome!"  
"I try."  
Frustrated with FlameWizardmon, Tuskmon turned on Reth. "Horn Buster!" Once again energy gathered between his horns, and he fired off a shot. FlameWizardmon ran and flipped over Tuskmon's body. After he landed in front of Reth, he turned to face the attack. Using his red matchstick, lighting it with a blue flame from his hand, he drew a pentagram and circumscribed it with a circle in the air.  
"Magical Ignition," FlameWizardmon said. He used his blue matchstick to strike his design. A burst of flames engulfed Tuskmon's attack and Tuskmon. After the fire and smoke cleared, Tuskmon lie burned and twitching on the ground. "My job is done." FlameWizardmon turned to Reth and DeDigivolved to Hawkmon.   
"Looks like you do have some fight in you," Hawkmon said.  
"I guess a little," Reth said with a short laugh. Reth felt his device vibrate in his hand. He checked the screen. It read Download. An arrow pointed to a button on the left side of it. He pressed it with his thumb, and the device shot his arm up toward Tuskmon. The device drew the small orbs of white light from his body. Tuskmon stood up looking like himself. He sauntered off as if nothing happened. Salamon and Maddy came up beside Reth.  
"He's cured," Salamon said. "It can't be. Did the device cure him?"  
"Looks that way," Hawkmon said.  
"These must be their abilities,” Salamon said. “We might be able to save our world.”  
The streams of data that had covered and entered Hawkmon flowed from his body. They made two data chips and hovered in front of Reth.  
"Yes,” Hawkmon said, “you're right, and these, the device and chips, might be the tools we’ll use to help us do it. Those are yours Reth. Take care of them."   
"I will," Reth took the chips and placed them in his pocket while he put the device in its case.  
"We'll have to tell the others," Salamon said. M, Amari, Lunamon and Patamon emerged from the forest.  
"Look," Maddy noticed them first, "M and Amari are okay." The two small groups met with each other halfway.  
"You're alive," Reth said.  
"Yeah," Patamon said, "Thanks to M and Lunamon. Salamon, Hawkmon, Lunamon Digivolved." The two Digimon turned to M and Lunamon.  
"It wasn't me," M said. "Lunamon or Tylomon did all the work."  
"You Digivolved," Hawkmon asked Lunamon, “so did I.”  
"M made it possible,” Lunamon said, “and I wasn't infected. You Digivolved?"  
"Reth caused the Digivolution."  
"He also cured Tuskmon of the virus," Salamon said.  
"You're kidding," Patamon shouted.  
"Calm down," Lunamon said.  
"Virus," Reth questioned. "Digivolution? What does this all mean?"  
"That doesn’t matter right now,” M said. "We might be okay, but we need to find Ashur and Elizabeth. They might need us."  
"We can't go back the way we came," Amari said. "We might not find them in time."  
"I might be able to find them," Salamon said. "I found the group once. I can find them again."  
"No," Maddy said. "She's hurt. We have to find another way." Maddy held her tight as Salamon tried to get free.  
"You have to let me go,” Salamon said.  
"Salamon," Hawkmon said, "she's right. We'll find them using other means."  
"You need to take it easy too,” Reth said. “You’re hurt as well.” Hawkmon tried not to frown. “Anyway, this thing might help." Reth took his device from its case. Amari took his from its case too. "Hawkmon, you said it could be a tool to help us. You might be right." M took out her device. M and Reth pointed theirs in different directions. They got nothing. Maddy held onto Salamon. Amari eyed his device. We need to find the others, he thought. Lead us to the others.   
"Amari," Maddy said. "What's wrong?" Maddy noticed Amari staring intensely at his device.  
"We're going to find them," Amari said. Everybody watched Amari wondering what he thinking. Amari was determined to make it do something. He shook it a couple times, stared some more and shook it again. Work, he thought. Nothing happened. He shook it some more. A few minutes passed by. Come on, he thought. Then, a map appeared on its screen. At first, he saw a cluster of dots. Then, the screen zoomed out, and he saw four dots off to the side.  
"I know where they are," Patamon said.  
"How," Salamon asked.  
"A map," Amari said.   
"Amari wanted to find the others, so the device showed him where they are. He took a lesson from me." Patamon laughed. Amari had a short smile on his face.  
"Lead the way Patamon," M said. Patamon flew back toward the forest, and everybody followed him.

Elizabeth, Ashur, Kudamon and Strabimon ran through the forest. Airdramon's attacks kept raining down on them through the trees. She kept trying to make a clearing with her Wing Cutter, but the team kept getting away. Eventually, Ashur led them deeper into the forest. They lost Airdramon, but they found themselves lost. The new part of the forest they entered was dark, but they found a clearing that nothing but rocks and sunlight occupied.  
“I don’t enjoy running," Strabimon said, "Now, I'm tired. Thanks for making me run when we could have fought."  
"I was trying to keep you and us from getting killed," Elizabeth said.   
"Yeah well," Strabimon said, "don't do me any favors." Strabimon sat down on a rock. Elizabeth scowled at Strabimon.  
"I come to the Digital World, and I get the worst possible Digimon ever!"  
"Keep it down, you're giving me a headache."  
"I'm going to give you more than a headache!" Elizabeth stamped her foot and was about to try to kill Strabimon, but Ashur held her back.  
"We should stop fighting amongst ourselves and find a solution to remedy our situation," Kudamon said.  
"What he said," Ashur said turning Elizabeth to face him. "We've got bigger things to worry about here, or did you forget about the fucking flying dragon chasing after us.”  
"You’re right,” Elizabeth said as Ashur let her go. "I have an idea. I know what we're going to do." She glanced over her shoulder to indicate Strabimon. "I didn't want him to fight because I knew he wouldn't win at his current level. Once he Digivolves, we should be able to beat Airdramon."  
"You know about Digivolution," Strabimon said slightly impressed, "but I can't Digivolve. Digimon don't Digivolve because of the virus. Besides, even if I could, Digivolving is a long process. I wouldn't be able to pull it just because you say the word."  
"We don't need to worry about the virus or the long process. With me here, you should be able to do it."  
"Maybe,” Strabimon said, “ but even if you could manage to make me Digivolve, I'd contract the virus soon as I did. Besides, how do you figure you can make me Digivolve?"  
“They might be here for that reason,” Kudamon said. “They might allow us to Digivolve without contracting the virus. That could be one of their abilities.”  
"That's what Digidestined do,” Elizabeth said. “Digidestined is short for Digital Destined. With our Digivices," Elizabeth held up her device, "we help our partners Digivolve. We’re destined to help save this world.” Ashur listened to the conversation and wondered how Elizabeth knew so much and what the hell she was talking about. “What does the virus have to do with Digivolution anyway?"  
"When Digimon Digivolve,” Strabimon said, “ they gain extra data. When they acquire data these days, the virus becomes a part of the Digimon.”  
“ Corrupting and infecting them,” Kudamon said.  
"I understand," Elizabeth said, "but I should be able to help you Digivolve regardless."  
"I doubt it," Strabimon said.  
"Just trust me you jerk!” Elizabeth stamped her foot again and gritted her teeth. "I know what I'm talking about here."  
“We should trust her Strabimon,” Kudamon said. “She appears to be well-informed.”  
"She does,” Ashur said. “How do you know? How do you know about any of this stuff?” Elizabeth looked away.  
“I’m not going to tell you,” Elizabeth said.  
"Why,” Ashur asked. “Tell me. Don’t get tight lipped on me now.”  
"It's stupid. Does it matter? I'm going to keep us safe."  
"Is it really a big deal,” Ashur asked. “Is it a big secret? Are you scared to tell me?"  
"No," Elizabeth said. Ashur gave her a stern look because he didn’t believe her. She looked back. A few minutes passed in silence.  
"Just tell me,” Ashur said.  
"Fine," she sighed, "I'll talk. Digimon was a TV show, and I used to be obsessed with it. Actually, I still am. I love it. Digimon is one of the best animes ever. I've watched every season, dubbed and subbed, and read the manga."  
"Okay,” Ashur said, wondering what the big deal was. “Why didn't you want to tell me that? I think Amari was going to say that earlier. I used to watch it too. "  
"I didn't want to say anything because I'm the biggest nerd in the world,” Elizabeth said. “I am the number one anime manga girl."  
"Who cares,” Ashur said. “What's so bad about liking anime and manga? You shouldn't be ashamed. If it's something you like, just go with it. Anyway, you being obsessed with it might end up helping us here." Elizabeth was surprised by his words. "That's why you squealed earlier and how you knew about the goggles. You know everything about this place, don't you?"   
"Not everything-"  
"- But for right now, enough to keep us alive."  
They heard something coming. Airdramon flew down into the clearing and attacked. Air spears flew everywhere. Strabimon jumped to Elizabeth's side, picked her up, and leapt away to safety. Ashur dived behind some rocks and crawled after Strabimon.  
"We must fight or she will continue her assault," Kudamon said.  
"Strabimon, Ashur and Kudamon," Elizabeth said, "I agree we have to fight, but I need to think. I can figure this out, but I need some time."  
"We don't have time to think," Strabimon said. He set her down and looked away a little pissed.  
"If Airdramon gets a hold of us,” Ashur said, “we're dead." Strabimon’s concern for her safety kind of surprised her. She thought he wouldn’t bother protecting her, but she was glad he did. For a moment, she slightly frowned. She figured the only reason he did was because it was his job not out of any real concern for her.  
"She won't get a hold of us," Elizabeth said.   
Airdramon fired another attack in their direction. The team hid behind trees. Airdramon couldn't fly deeper into the forest. The abundance of trees made it impossible. She flew above the trees and used her Wing Cutter to cut them down. Every so often she flew down searching for them. The team kept moving barely able to see through the dark.  
"We need to take care of her,” Strabimon said. “Have you spent enough time thinking?" Strabimon asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth frowned not appreciating Strabimon’s comment. “Are you ready to fight with me?” When they found a bit of sunlight coming through the trees, the group stopped, and Elizabeth answered his question.  
"I'm with you,” Elizabeth said, “but you have to hold on. We already have the advantage. If you let me figure this Digivice out, I know we'll win. Be patient." Elizabeth had a serious expression on her face. Strabimon growled, but he stood and waited. A little surprised he listened to her, Elizabeth took her Digivice from its case and started to fiddle with it. "During Digimon's second season, the Control Spires prevented Digivolution. Because the Digimon couldn't Digivolve, the Digital World called on an ancient form of Digivolution to assist the Digidestined. That form of Digivolution was called Armor Digivolution. I believe if I can figure out our Digivices I can help Strabimon Armor Digivolve, and we'll be saved."  
"Armor Digivolve," Strabimon questioned, "I've never heard of it."  
"The phrase sounds familiar," Kudamon said. "Maybe, Armor Digivolution is a part of the Digital World's past.” Suddenly, Airdramon flew overhead and spotted the group. “I'll keep Airdramon occupied." Kudamon detached from Ashur's neck. He floated up through the trees.   
"Good idea," Ashur said. "Buy us some time. If it gets rough though, don't be a hero." Kudamon nodded before leading Airdramon away with a few Bullet Whirlwinds.  
Elizabeth concentrated on the Digivice. Ashur pulled out his. She pushed the button located on the side, but nothing happened with it.  
"These are Digivices," Ashur said. "I remember they helped Digimon Digivolve. Elizabeth sounds like she knows a lot about this stuff Strabimon. Let's give her a minute, and see what happens. I think she'll figure this out." A little embarrassed, Elizabeth smiled to herself. People always made fun of me for liking this weird stuff, she thought, funny, it's coming in handy now. Was I chosen to become a Digidestined because I know so much about this world? She pushed the button underneath the screen. That doesn't matter. He didn't reject me for being a nerd. Elizabeth smiled to herself again. While she examined the Digivice, she thought about Armor Digivolution and whether it would work, and she thought of a theory concerning the virus. What I know can help us. If I can use this information to help, I can't keep it a secret. The Digivice vibrated. A small data chip emerged from the screen. Elizabeth grabbed it amazed and excited.   
"What the heck," Ashur had a shocked look on his face.  
"During the third season,” Elizabeth said, “Tamers used cards to modify their Digimon with their Digivices. Ours are different. I don't think they use cards, but maybe, they use chips." She realized the chip had a symbol on it. When she recognized it, she jumped up and down holding onto Ashur. "This data chip has the Digi-Egg of Knowledge on it."   
"Digi-Egg of what,” Ashur questioned trying not to laugh at how excited Elizabeth was.  
"Some Digimon hatched from Digi-Eggs,” Elizabeth explained, “but special Digi-Eggs helped Digimon Armor Digivolve. If a Digidestined exhibited a certain trait, they unleashed the power of the respective trait's Digi-Egg. Then, the Digimon used the Digi-Eggs, used that power, to Armor Digivolve."  
"What about the virus," Ashur asked.  
"I thought about it,” Elizabeth said. “I came up with a theory. The virus affects data. I think the virus corrupts the extra data added, which results in the corruption of a Digimon. I don't think that will happen here because no data will be added. With Armor Digivolution, data will be shared. Data will be shared between the Digi-Egg and the Digimon. No, data and a certain power are shared between a Digimon and his or her partner." Strabimon turned for a second to glance at Elizabeth. He nodded his head in approval. "Ashur," she looked at him and smiled. "I think I figured it out!"   
"I knew you would," Ashur said. He grabbed Elizabeth and jumped up and down with her. "We're saved!" He hugged her, and Elizabeth blushed. Ashur let her go and turned around when Kudamon flew back down through the trees.   
"She's coming," Kudamon said on the ground and out of breath.  
"Kudamon!" Ashur picked him up and wrapped him back around his neck.  
"She's here." Kudamon and Ashur saw her above them.  
"Wing Cutter!" Two air blades cut through the trees. Strabimon rescued Ashur and Kudamon before they were sliced in halves.  
"If I could fly," Strabimon said. "I would be able to take her out. Whatever, that won't stop me." Strabimon leapt up through the trees.  
"I always wanted to say this," Elizabeth said. "Strabimon, walk all over her." Elizabeth laughed. Season three throwback, she thought. Strabimon used his Light Slash, but it had no affect. Airdramon flew at him, and he flipped and landed on her back. He could barely hang onto her as Airdramon flew high in the sky to try and get him off. Elizabeth wasn't worried at all. She looked at her Digivice and saw words flash across the screen before it emitted a bright light. She nodded realizing she had to say the words. She held the Digivice in her hand and held the chip beside it. "We're going to take her down," Elizabeth shouted to Strabimon. "Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize!" The chip exploded. "Armor Digivolution Activate!"  
A stream of data traveled toward Strabimon. It flowed around him until he let go of Airdramon and held out his hands. The data became a transparent Digi-Egg of Knowledge, the same symbol from the chip. It hovered above his hands before him.  
"Elizabeth,” Strabimon shouted, “I feel stronger already." Strabimon didn’t sound surprised. "Guess it pays to be patient." A short smile crossed his face. The Digi-Egg radiated light. 

It exploded into data and covered Strabimon's body. Beams of light shot from him.

= Elizabeth's Digivice read: Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Strabimon Armor Digivolve To -," Strabimon shouted.

*Strabimon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Knowledge appears underneath him and glows purple. It becomes data as spires shoot up out the ground. The spires converge around Strabimon, along with the data, until he's consumed. Lightning obliterates the small mountain, a bee creature flies into the air*

"- Flybeemon, Illuminating Knowledge!"

= End Armor Digivolution (See Footnote)

"Strabimon,” Elizabeth shouted, “I did it. I rock! Yes!" Elizabeth jumped up and down. Flybeemon cleared his throat as he hovered in midair. "Oh, you did it too! You Armor Digivolved, but you got to admit it was because of me."  
"You had the smarts to figure out how to keep us alive. Your knowledge granted me this new form. Now, it's time to take care of Airdramon."  
"Flybeemon," Elizabeth read his info on her Digivice. "He's a armor level data type with two deadly attacks: Poison Stinger and Lightning Sting. He's a bug, but I can deal with it because he's a total BAMF!" Flybeemon wasted no time. Airdramon tried to slow him down with her Spinning Needle. Another chip emerged from Elizabeth's Digivice an exploded. It had a Gabumon image on it. Data entered Flybeemon's body.  
"Blue Blaster," he used blue flames from his hand to shield from the attack. "Poison Stinger!” Flybeemon flew past her and used his stinger to poison her. "That'll make things a little easier." He flew circles around her, and she started firing off wild shots in all directions. The poison had taken affect fast.  
"Hey," Elizabeth shouted, "I didn't help you Digivolve to get killed. Finish her!"  
"This is one of the abilities," Kudamon said matter-of-factly.  
"We all have the ability to make you guys Armor Digivolve," Ashur said. Kudamon nodded.   
"I think so,” Kudamon said.  
"I can't wait to see you Armor Digivolve then," Ashur said.  
"Alright," Flybeemon said. Airdramon slowly started descending. She lost more of her strength every second. "I've had my fun." Red lightning spread over his body until it concentrated itself into his stinger. "Lightning Sting!" He shot red lightning from his stinger and shocked Airdramon until she fell out the sky. She landed in the clearing the group had escaped from before. The impact had knocked her unconscious. Ashur ran to the clearing and Elizabeth followed him.

"She's done," Ashur said, "crispy even." Elizabeth laughed. Flybeemon flew down, DeDigivolved and landed beside Elizabeth. "Imagine that, you guys make a good team."  
"Let's not go that far," Strabimon said.  
"You're a jerk," Elizabeth said with a sigh. Ashur smiled as he realized the pair was actually making some progress. M, Amari, Reth, Maddy and their Digimon appeared on the other side of the clearing.  
"You guys missed the show," Ashur said. "Elizabeth and Strabimon took Airdramon down."  
"She helped you Armor Digivolve," Salamon asked Strabimon. He nodded. She leapt from Maddy's arms and inspected Airdramon's body. "I'm okay," Salamon said, as Maddy was about to pick her back up.  
"Cure the virus," Hawkmon said. "Use your device."  
"Hold it up and press the button on the side," Reth said. "Then, Airdramon will be all right.” Elizabeth looked at her Digivice and saw it read Download. She did as instructed, and the white orbs flowed into the Digivice.  
"I'm cured," Airdramon said. "Thank you so much. I knew the Digital World would come to our aid."  
"Spread the word," Elizabeth said. "The Digidestined are here, and we're going to save this place."  
"I will." Airdramon flew away through the opening.  
"Don't get infected again," Elizabeth shouted after her.  
"Digidestined," Maddy questioned.  
"I have a confession to make," Elizabeth said.  
"We all need to sit and talk," M said, "but for now, I'm glad everybody's okay."  
"We have to thank our new friends," Maddy said.  
"You guys deserve some of the credit too," Lunamon said.   
"I know we need to talk," Reth said, "but can we eat first? I'm starving."  
"Eat what," M said giving him a look. "Do you see a McDonald's around here?"  
"Don't get smart with me. I will cut you."  
"You'll do what!" M started beating Reth up.  
"I was joking. Ouch!" He threw his hands up in defense. Amari, Maddy, and Ashur laughed.  
"I'd yell at you," Elizabeth said, "but looks like M can handle herself." Lunamon, Hawkmon and Strabimon looked tired, even though they tried not to show it. "Lunamon and Hawkmon Armor Digivolved. I can tell because they're just as tired as Strabimon." Strabimon glared at her. "You don't have to admit it, but I can tell. When Digimon Digivolve, they use a lot of energy, so they're going to need food and rest. If they hope to Digivolve again, they'll need their strength."  
"How does she know," Salamon asked Strabimon.  
"She's very bright," Strabimon said. "I mean, she should be since she has such a big mouth. It'd figure she'd have a big brain, right?"  
"I'm going to let that one slide because I know you're exhausted," Elizabeth said with narrowed eyes.  
"It's getting dark," Maddy noticed the sky immediately turned dark. "I mean it's dark. That was a weird sunset. Would you call that a sunset?"  
"Elizabeth could probably explain it," Ashur said. "She knows a lot about this place."  
"We should set up camp and search for some food," M said. "Anybody know about camping? What about you Reth, were you in boy scouts?"  
"Yes,” Reth said, “I was in boy scouts for a hot minute. I was interested in them, but I was more interested in Girl Scout cookies, especially Carmel Delights. They were so good: the chocolate, the coconut and the caramel -"  
"Reth, come back!" M snapped her fingers. "Come back brother!"  
"Sorry." Reth laughed.  
"I was in girl scouts," Elizabeth said, "but we never did any type of camping." She laughed.  
"I used to be a boy scout," Ashur said. "I can take care of us."  
"We can find food our own food," Patamon said. "We'll get some for you guys too."  
"Are we going to have to camp," Maddy asked Salamon.  
"No," Salamon said, " at least not tonight. I can lead us to a village of Digimon, who might help us. I came across them waiting for you to arrive. They aren't infected, and they're nearby."  
"For tonight," M said, "let's see if we can stay with them. Then, in the morning, we can have a group discussion. Staying with them could prove to be safer than staying in this forest."  
"Agreed," Amari said glancing around the ominous forest.  
"M really makes a good leader," Maddy said with a smile.  
“I was right about her,” Reth said putting an arm around her. M shook her head and rolled her eyes.   
"Thanks Maddy,” M said. “Digimon partners of the group, will you guys be able to make it to this village?" The Digimon agreed they'd be okay to travel. "Okay then, Salamon lead the way."

~~~~~~~

"They defeated my servants," Master of the fortress, a Digimon said. He had watched the battles on a giant screen. He moved from his balcony to sit on his throne. "No matter, I have plenty of time and servants to destroy them. Who should I choose for them next?" He pointed to his main servant who had watched the humans arrive. "I know where they're headed next. Find this Digimon." He showed her his image on a screen. "Watch him, and make sure he destroys them all."

"Yes Master," she nodded and left him alone to watch the humans and their partners travel toward their destination.


	3. Glowing Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans learn about the Digital World and the troubles that face it. They also learn how exactly they can help.

Episode 3: Glowing Kindness

After about an hour of walking, Salamon led the group through a valley. Because everything was dark, they could barely see anything, except for each other. They did notice when Salamon walked them up to a large thick wooden fence as tall as the trees from the forest they'd occupied earlier.  
"We've reached out destination," Salamon said.  
"Point me in the direction of food and a bed," Reth said, "and you don't have to hear from me for the rest of the night."  
"Just point me in the direction of a bed," Elizabeth said. "I need my sleep."  
"Not used to all this exercise and fresh air," Strabimon said in an exhausted breath.  
"Don't mess with me,” Elizabeth said. “I will snap you like a twig!"  
Everybody stared blinking, confused and little scared, at Elizabeth. She nervously laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I'm used to my 10 hours." Ashur knocked on the wooden fence catching everybody's attention.  
"I figured somebody should do it," Ashur said.  
"Everybody needs to calm down," M said. "I know it's been a long day, but we can't lose it this early in the game." She glanced over at Elizabeth giving her the eye. Elizabeth nervously laughed. Ashur banged on the fence.  
"They're probably all sleeping," Lunamon said. Ashur and Amari banged on the fence together.  
"Shouldn't we be careful," Maddy asked. "What if these Digimon aren't happy about us interrupting their sleep?"  
"She has a point," M said," and we don't want any more trouble. I'm too tired and too hungry to do any more running or fighting." Nobody had come to the fence. Ashur, Amari, and Elizabeth were about to bang on the door when Patamon interrupted them.  
"Let me try," Patamon said. "Boom Bubble!"  
"Patamon," Lunamon, Salamon, and M shouted.  
"We don't want them to think they're under attack," Lunamon said. She jumped, grabbed his ear and pulled him away. The attack shook the fence but didn't harm it. Ashur, Amari, and Elizabeth started banging and kicking on the fence. Ashur and Elizabeth were shouting for food and beds. M shook her head, Maddy watched them, and Reth laughed.  
"What Digimon stay here," Lunamon asked Salamon. Before she could answer, Hawkmon, who was hovering beside Reth, heard a sound.  
"I heard something," Hawkmon said.  
"Heard what," Reth asked. The whole group heard a low growl.  
A large Digimon resembling a Doberman pinscher leapt from the shadows. Clearly infected with the virus, the Digimon watched them while data spewed from its mouth like foam from a rabid dog.  
"An infected Digimon," Hawkmon said. "Everybody attack!"  
"Tear Drop!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Bullet Whirlwind!"  
Lunamon, Patamon, and Kudamon left their partners to fight. The Digimon took their ineffective attacks before it dispatched the trio. They collapsed exhausted.  
"Feather Strike!"  
"Puppy Howling!"  
"Light Slash!"  
The Digimon grabbed Hawkmon with its jaws and threw him to the side. He knocked Salamon and Strabimon to the side with two swipes of his claws. They collapsed exhausted.  
"What are we going to do," Elizabeth said. She took her Digivice out of its case.  
"The Digimon can't fight or Armor Digivolve when they're hungry and tired."  
"We'll continue fighting," Kudamon said.  
"We don't have a choice," Strabimon said.  
“Dobermon," Elizabeth read the info. "He's a champion level virus type that uses two attacks: one called Growl Realm and the other Black Laser."  
"A virus type that has a virus," Reth said. "Is that redundant or ironic?"  
"Wait," the group heard a voice shout," don't fight him!." Ashur noticed a small Digimon come from a hidden doggie door built into the fence. He took out his own Digivice. Everybody watched as the small Digimon walked before the menacing Dobermon.  
"Dobermon," the voice said softly, "don't hurt anyone. Don't let the virus control you." Upon seeing this Digimon, Dobermon went crazy before running off into the darkness.  
"Who are you," M asked.  
"Labramon," Salamon said. "We're at the Labramon Village."  
`"She's right," Ashur said. Kudamon had wrapped himself back around Ashur neck and helped provide his Digivice with Labramon's information.  
"The Labrador Monster," Reth said.  
"A rookie vaccine type with two attacks of its own: Retrieve Bark and the other one's Cure Liquor."  
"Really," Elizabeth questioned. "Cure Liquor. Sounds like an odd name for an attack. I've heard of it but can't remember what it does. It's been a while since I've read up on her or seen her in her movie."  
"You're so cute," Maddy said. She ran before Labramon, bent to her knees and petted Labramon while she played with her ears. "I love dogs."  
"Thank you," Labramon said nuzzling up against her hands.  
"She's different from the Labramon I've seen," Elizabeth said.  
"Why didn't you want us to fight Dobermon," M asked. "I don't know how we would have won, but he could come back and destroy your village." Labramon stopped nuzzling against Maddy.  
"Dobermon is my twin brother," Labramon said. "I don't want anyone to hurt him because I'm going to save him."  
"He's your brother," Maddy said. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we tried to hurt him." She hugged onto Labramon.  
"You don't have to worry,” Labramon said, “but thank you for your sympathy." Maddy broke their embrace and stood. "Who are you?"  
"They're humans," Salamon said.  
"They're here to help the Digital World," Lunamon said. "They came here from the Real World." The humans introduced themselves.  
"They're going to rid our world of the virus." Hawkmon said while Salamon eyed Labramon and Maddy.  
"Are you serious," Labramon questioned Maddy. She seemed unsure of how to answer her.   
"They are able to cure infected Digimon," Kudamon said.  
"We can cure the virus," Maddy said, "so if you need us, we'll help you."  
Elizabeth's thoughts were elsewhere. Labramon's words had her thinking of another pair of Digimon twins like Terriermon and Lopmon, and a Labramon whose appearance differed from her movie counterpart. Thinking about it, most of their Digimon had different appearances from their Real World anime counterparts. Maybe they're different because they're real, she thought, or maybe, this is just something unexplainable. She shrugged it off.  
"We were hoping you’d be able to help us tonight," M said. "We need a place to stay and food if you have any to share."  
"If you're here to save the Digital World," Labramon said, "I have no choice but to help you. I'm Labramon, half the leadership concerning the Labramon Village. My brother was the other half." She went silent for a moment. "Let's get everybody inside."  
"I don't think we're going to make it through the doggie door," Ashur said.  
"I can open the gate,” Labramon said with a smile. “It's a lot bigger than the doggie door."  
"Got anything to eat," Reth asked.  
"I can give you a place to sleep, but you'll have to wait until morning to eat. Everybody is sleeping." Reth whimpered. Everybody let out a collective sigh. Everybody thought they heard Dobermon again, but it was Reth's stomach.   
"Look at it this way," Lunamon said. "We don't have to stay in the forest."  
"Instead," Reth said, "we're going to starve." Lunamon frowned.  
"That would be great," M said. "Thank you for your hospitality." M elbowed Reth. "You should apologize for your stomach."  
"Sorry I'm hungry," Reth said. M elbowed him again. Labramon went through the doggie door and opened the fence. When everybody was inside, she quickly shut it. They looked at their surroundings. They saw doghouses everywhere.  
"Follow me," Labramon said. "You'll all stay with me." She started walking, and Maddy started to follow her, but everybody else just stared.  
"I'm sorry," M said frowning, "but unless you have twelve extra doghouses I don't think we're all going to fit in yours."  
"My house is bigger compared to the ones you see here,” Labramon said. “My brother and I use to share it. Because he's gone, I'm sure you'll all fit." Labramon had a sad expression on her face for a moment. No one but Maddy noticed it.  
"I'm going to have to take your word for it,” M said. “Lead the way." After walking a short distance, they arrived in front of a doghouse slightly larger than the average doghouse.  
"We're here," Labramon said. "I hope you all can squeeze through the door."  
"I hope so too," M said. "I hope I can get my big butt through the door."  
"I think your big butt will be fine," Lunamon said.   
"Thanks Lunamon." M narrowed her eyes and frowned. Reth and Ashur tried to hold back their laughter. "I'm still trying to figure out how six humans and six, I mean seven, Digimon are going to stay in this place."  
"We've already seen some strange things here," Amari said. "If I can believe six strange creatures telling me they need our help to save their world, if Labramon says we'll fit, I'm inclined to believe her." Amari watched Labramon crawled through her doggie door along with Maddy and then Salamon. "I'm right behind you." He crawled through the door and Patamon followed him. Everybody else stared at the doggie door.   
"Why not," Ashur said and shrugged at M, Reth and Elizabeth before going inside.  
"You guys aren't going to believe this," Maddy said laughing. "It's amazing."  
"I didn't know Digimon could live like this," Patamon said flying around the room inspecting everything.  
"If this place had a kitchen," Amari said, "I'd say it's like being in our own homes. It's like a dog's dream house. This place even has power." He was glancing at the lights and few lamps scattered around the doghouse.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Ashur said in disbelief. He held onto his cap while he looked around the doghouse's interior.  
"I would say she has more than enough room to accommodate us," Kudamon said.  
"This is impossible," Ashur said. Hearing Ashur's words, Elizabeth crawled through the door to see the place for herself. Strabimon followed her.  
"OMG," Elizabeth shouted, "I'm staying here forever. The rest of our stay in the Digital World will consist of us staying in this doghouse."  
"I think the fireplace is the best part," Maddy said.  
"She has a fireplace,” Elizabeth half shouted. “Look at the two king-sized beds! Thank you Labramon." Elizabeth ran, jumped on the bed and made herself comfortable.  
"You are definitely one wild human," Strabimon said. "One embarrassing wild human."  
"Oh shut up." Elizabeth already had her glasses and shoes off and eyes closed. She clutched onto one of the many pillows. M, Reth, Lunamon and Hawkmon entered the doghouse.  
"It's a mini mansion," Reth said. "Nice carpet, rugs, beds, and a fireplace. I could get used to this. No blankets on the beds, but I don't wear these jackets for nothing."  
"The girls can share the bed Elizabeth grabbed," Labramon said, "and the boys can share the other one. We rarely use them. My brother and I prefer the rug or recliner in front of the fireplace. I'll sleep on the rug tonight."  
"We won't all fit,” Reth said. “You two can take the bed. I'll be fine on this comfy carpet with my blankets." Reth told Amari and Ashur.  
"We don't want to put you out," Maddy said.  
"It's fine," Labramon said, "really."  
"Are you sure," Maddy asked.  
"Yes,” Labramon said, “I'm happy to make you guys comfortable."   
“Okay,” Maddy said. “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable too.” She glanced over at the bed, and then turned back to Labramon. "The bed would be nice, but something tells me Elizabeth's a wild sleeper. "She watched Elizabeth toss, turn and stretch all over the bed. "I'll keep you company if you don't mind. I can take the recliner."  
"Sure, “ Labramon said, “I'd like the company."  
"I don't care what kind of sleeper she is," M said. "She better make room if she doesn't want to get hurt." After she made herself comfortable in bed, having pushed Elizabeth to one side, M addressed the group. "We should turn in early you guys. We have a lot to discuss in the morning."  
"The faster we go to sleep," Patamon said, "the faster we can eat breakfast."  
"I'm with Patamon," Reth said.  
"You can sleep in my lap if you want," Maddy said to Salamon. Labramon had settled on her rug and Maddy in the recliner with Salamon lying beside it.  
"I'll be fine on the floor," Salamon said. Maddy seemed saddened.   
"I'll sleep in your lap," Labramon said. "You might get chilly during the night when the fire goes out."  
"Thanks," Maddy said. She hugged Labramon close as she leapt in her lap. "You're so fuzzy. I love it." Salamon raised her head and eyed Maddy and Labramon before lying herself down to sleep. "Do I smell chocolate?" Settled in their sleeping quarters, everybody looked around the room, except Elizabeth who was knocked out.  
"I smell chocolate," Ashur said.  
"I think somebody has a Snickers."   
"What's a snickers," Lunamon asked.  
"Food," M said. Maddy glanced from her chair. She saw Reth underneath his jackets. "It's Reth," M and Ashur shouted at the same time. Ashur and M pounced on him.   
"He was holding out on us," Ashur said.  
"Where's the rest," M asked pinning him down.  
"I don't have anymore," Reth said. "Get off me."  
"You're lying,” M said.  
"I told you I don't wear these jackets for nothing,” Reth said. “ I have six pockets for a variety of tools or snacks. Unfortunately, I packed light today since we had detention. I only have a bag a Fritos left, and I need those for traveling. I might need the energy pick me up later because I get tired easily."  
"Stop lying ho."  
"You can still share," Ashur said.  
"I'm sorry," Reth said. "One thing I don't play about is my food. These Fritos are mine." Reth held onto his jackets. M and Ashur scowled.  
"Let's just go to sleep," M said. "There’ll be breakfast in the morning." M and Ashur returned to their beds.  
"What are we going to have for breakfast," Maddy asked.  
"Oh," Labramon said. "We Labramon tend to our meat farms. We usually have steak for breakfast and eggs if we're lucky. They show up from time to time."  
"They show up from time to time," Amari questioned under his breath, puzzled by the statement.  
"We might have steak and eggs for breakfast," Reth said. "I think I'm with Elizabeth. We're staying here forever." Lunamon, Hawkmon and Strabimon were already sleeping. Lunamon was curled up beside M. Hawkmon roosted beside Reth. Strabimon stood leaning in a corner with his arms crossed close to Elizabeth.  
"Everybody's falling asleep," M said taking off her glasses. "We should sleep, and stop being so loud." She gave Reth a look, and he nodded in agreement. They watched Labramon leave from Maddy's lap, who had drifted off to sleep, to turn off the lights. Salamon opened one eye before closing it again. The group fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring and breakfast.

~~~~~~~

"Dobermon," the servant of the fortress Digimon said. "I finally found you."  
Dobermon and several other Digimon were ravaging a part of the forest and infecting other Digimon and the land. The data they drained from the land made it appear dark and decaying. She walked from the darkness beside him. "Our master has a job for you. You will destroy Labramon village, and make sure to destroy the humans." Dobermon drooled white data. She had a disgusted look on her face. "Of course, you best not fail."  
She slunk back into the darkness and left Dobermon to carry out his mission. He started barking as he chased a helpless Digimon before he bit and infected it.

~~~~~~~

Labramon and Maddy were the first to wake up. Labramon had to tend to the meat farms, and then set up for breakfast. Maddy offered to help her. They were the first to leave the doghouse while everybody slept. M and Lunamon woke next. M wanted to explore the village. They left the doghouse next. Reth and Hawkmon woke up as M and Lunamon left. Seeing Amari, Ashur and Elizabeth asleep, Reth decided to catch up with M and Lunamon. Hawkmon went with him.

"Are you okay," Lunamon asked as she and M walked.   
"I'm fine," M said. "I should be asking you if you’re okay.”  
“Don’t worry about me,” Lunamon said with a smile. “I’m always good, but you look like you have something on your mind.”  
“I wanted to walk around to clear my head and think,” M said. “I have a lot on my mind, and I’m trying to sort it out.” M went silent for a few moments.   
“You want to talk about it,” Lunamon asked. Another few moments of silence passed.   
“Everything here in the Labramon Village is beautiful,” M said, “but I noticed everything from before looked different as if drained of color."  
"The virus affects the land as well as Digimon,” Lunamon said. “The forest where we found Ashur and Elizabeth would be a good example. The virus had a large impact on it. It drained its life and scattered the wild Digimon there."  
" Infected Digimon help spread the virus around the Digital World,” M said.  
"Yes,” Lunamon said with downcast eyes. “Soon, our home will look like a wasteland." M couldn't help feel bad.  
"Cheer up,” M said. “I'm not going to let that happen. You helped save my life. I'll do what I was brought here to do. Save your home. You should know better than anyone you can rely on me."  
"I don't need cheering up. I'm fine too. You're right, we're partners. We'll kick butt and take names. We'll show that virus whose boss!" Lunamon threw her fist up with confidence, and the two started laughing. The two watched as Labramon ran around the village. M noticed they looked different from Labramon. She checked her Digivice and received the same data as Ashur had. They just looked different. She thought that was interesting. Some worked. Some played. M and Lunamon introduced themselves and met with the locals.

Reth looked for M and Lunamon but couldn't find them.  
"We lost them," Reth said to Hawkmon. "We probably went the wrong way." Hawkmon just flew beside him taking in the fresh air. "Oh well, everything looks cool. The doghouses are unbelievable. Are they all the same? It'd be nice to have a place like that to hideout when you wanted to be alone. I wish I could take one home. Which reminds me Hawkmon, how will we get home?" Hawkmon listened as he flew.  
"I can't answer that question," he said. "I suspect after you finish your mission you'll leave. Are you in a hurry to get home?"  
"Not really,” Reth said with a sigh. “I live in a boring middle of nowhere place. Nothing ever happens, and I never go anywhere. I'm not in a hurry to get home. I see this whole thing as an adventure. How many people can say they traveled inside a computer, met with strange creatures, and helped them fight? Not many, I can tell you that much."  
"You're quite the character." Hawkmon had a smile on his face.  
" What can I say, I’m eccentric."  
The new visitors intrigued the locals, and they surrounded Reth and Hawkmon. The Labramon had questions, and they had answers. After their interrogation, the Labramon and some other Digimon pulled them into a game of Frisbee. Reth checked his Digivice. The others were Shaomon. They were the data in-training form of Labramon. Reth and Hawkmon objected to physical exertion but found they had no choice in the matter.

Spending time together in the fields, Labramon and Maddy brought back breakfast together. Labramon found the mystery eggs that popped up once in a while. While Labramon cooked the meat with the breakfast team, Maddy cooked the eggs on the hot rock the Labramon used to cook their meat. Labramon told Maddy they usually boiled them using river water, and she was glad to learn new ways to cook them. Maddy scrambled the eggs using a well-shaped rock and made some sunny side up fried eggs.  
When they arrived back at Labramon's doghouse, Amari was just getting up.  
"Need any help," he asked Maddy. She carried the food on a large rock with Labramon. They placed the rock on the large, round dining room table Labramon had.  
"No,” Maddy said. “Everything's kind of together on this platter. They don't have plates here or knives and forks just dog dishes."   
"All right,” Amari said. “Anywhere I can clean up before we eat?" The smell of food brought the rest of the group from their sleep.  
"Do I smell breakfast," Patamon asked flying around the table. "Is it time to eat?"  
Elizabeth tossed and turned fighting hunger and the urge to sleep for five more minutes. Ashur was up getting dressed. Reth strolled in tired with Hawkmon. He and Hawkmon collapsed on the bed. Reth jumped back up and went to the table when he realized he passed the food.  
"When do we eat," Reth asked.  
"Now," Patamon said.  
"Actually," Labramon said to answer Amari's question, protecting the food from Patamon and Reth, "I was going to take us down to the river. Then, we all could clean up there."  
"Maddy," Salamon said walking up to her with a serious expression on her face, "where have you been?"  
"I went with Labramon to help."  
"Try not to run off without me. I'm supposed to know where you are at all times."  
“Don’t worry,” Maddy said with a smile. “I was okay. I was with Labramon." Maddy patted Labramon on the head, and Labramon nuzzled against her hand. Salamon narrowed her eyes at the pair.  
"Just don't run off.,” Salamon said crossly. M and Lunamon came through the door.  
"I saw you guys carrying the food," M said. "I've been waiting for this. I figured I'd follow you back."  
"Before we eat," Maddy said, "we're going to the river to clean up. We're going to have to get her out of bed first." Maddy glanced over to Elizabeth.  
"I got her," Strabimon said. He lifted the bed and rolled her out.  
"Ah," Elizabeth cried out as she toppled to the floor. "I'm going to kill you." She jumped up and Ashur grabbed her as she extended her arms to wrap her hands around Strabimon's neck. Strabimon snickered to himself. "I was already up!"  
"Put your shoes on,” Ashur said gently guiding her to her glasses and shoes, “so we can go.” M stood next to Reth as he eyed the food. Reth tried to sneak some, but M smacked his hand before he could.   
"Hey," Reth said with a laugh.  
"Don't touch it," M said. "I don't know where your hands been."   
"They're clean. My hands haven't been anywhere." Reth laughed. M just gave him a look.

The river was deep behind the village. They trekked together for a long time before they reached it. They did get to see a lot of the village settled in a rocky and scenic river valley with the fence surrounding it. On their way, they passed the meat farms. They went out the gate at the back of the village to reach the river. When they reached it, they rested, washed up and went back to the doghouse. When they got back, they had to rest again. After the break, they dug into the food.   
"How can you eat so much," M asked Reth as he put it away. "You look like a rail."  
"Fast metabolism," Reth said taking another bite out of his steak.  
"This is going to ruin my diet," Elizabeth said picking at the steak.  
"Mine too," Maddy said.  
"Well,” Elizabeth said, “I guess I can cheat while I'm here. I wonder if data food carries extra calories."   
"I hope not." Maddy laughed.  
"That made no sense," Reth said with a laugh.  
"Data food," Amari asked himself.  
"This food tastes real to me,” Reth said.  
"It's real," Elizabeth said. "The Digimon are real. Every thing's real. I never thought this place existed, but it does. The Digital World is a real place." Everybody stopped eating to listen to her. The Digital World fascinated her, and the group thought it interesting they were in a different world as real as theirs.   
"You did a good job on the eggs Maddy," Amari said.  
"They're delicious," Reth said with a mouthful of them.  
"They are," M said, "especially since they don't have any seasoning. Not even salt or pepper." She shook her head.  
"What's a seasoning," Lunamon asked.  
"Something that makes food taste better,” M said.  
"I'd like to try a seasoning," Lunamon said.  
"If you ever visit me,” M said, “I'll hook you with a good meal. I learned how to cook from my Mema. I can throw down."  
"Mema," Lunamon asked her.  
"My grandma,” M said. “That's what I call her."  
"I'll accept that invitation," Reth said. "I'd love to try some of your cooking."  
"Shut up fatty." Reth faked looking hurt. Everybody laughed. Once they ate a bit, they started their discussions.   
"I remember you said you had waited for me," M said to Lunamon. "What exactly did you mean?"  
"Yeah," Ashur said, "why were you waiting for us?"  
"Someone sent us," Hawkmon said. "He said you were coming."  
"All of this happened so fast," Lunamon said. "He brought us to a strange place, explained we needed to fight and sent us to greet you. He said you would solve our world's problems."  
"Who's he," M asked. Lunamon looked to Salamon. They looked back to M and shrugged.  
"He didn't give us a name," Salamon said. "He wasn't any Digimon we knew, but he was a Digimon. He said the Digital World was in danger, and we knew that already."   
"Strange that he was a Digimon," Hawkmon said. "When he gathered us together, we were outside the Digital World. At least, I think we were."  
"I agree,” Salamon said. “I got a sense we were somewhere else when we met with him. No place I'd ever seen in the Digital World."  
"If he's outside the Digital World,” Hawkmon said, “that means we can't meet with or question him."  
"We were chosen to remedy the Digital World's situation and restore peace," Kudamon said. "Before he summoned us, I only remember wanting to accomplish that goal. Currently, I believe that's the only fact of importance. "  
"I waited," Patamon said. "I think we all waited for a chance to do something beside hide from danger. I wanted to fight."  
"That Digimon," Strabimon said, "he told us we would be able to change everything."  
"But he also said," Lunamon added, "everything would start with you." She turned to M as she said this.  
"With me," M asked. She thought about the devices appearing from the computer when she sat down to it.  
"With all of you," Kudamon said.  
"I think I heard his voice," M took her device from its case and gazed at it. The group started examining their devices. "Before we ended up here, we got these." She held up the devices. "I heard a voice. Maybe, he's the one who brought us here."  
"Probably," Strabimon said.  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Hawkmon said. Elizabeth wondered if it could have been Gennai, but she realized Salamon had said the guy had been a Digimon.  
"He brought us here for a reason," Elizabeth said.  
"Can we meet with him," Maddy asked, "Can you guys take us to him?"  
"Oh Maddy," Reth said. He hugged her.   
"What?"  
"No," Hawkmon said. "We don't know where he is. Didn't I mention that earlier?" Reth shushed him. Maddy felt a little uneasy, but Labramon licked her hand and put a smile on her face.  
"Something tells me we'll hear from him again," M said. "Right now, our top priority is to get rid of the virus. Anybody here know how or where it originated?" The Digimon shrugged.  
"Not really," Patamon said. "It just started showing up. Everywhere."  
"We call it the Shadowbyte Virus," Lunamon said. "That's what he called it."  
"It originated over the mountains," Labramon said. Everyone turned to listen to her. "My brother and I saw an abundance of trouble come from behind Mt. LAN. Infected Digimon flowed from over the mountain, and they tore the forest apart. We were able to keep them from our river valley until everything quieted down."  
"How was your brother infected," Maddy asked.  
"He went to find the cause of the virus. When he never came back, I worried about him. Finally, he showed up, attacking the village, and I could only talk him into leaving. I couldn't fight him. Now, I just want to save him."  
"How'd you and your brother manage to fight so many Digimon without becoming infected," Lunamon asked.  
"You're a rookie," Elizabeth said. "Even if your brother had been a champion at the time, you'd have needed more power."  
"The whole village fought," Labramon said. "We fought for our village. We lost a lot of friends. We found out the hard way that the virus affects Digimon through Digivolution. We had to fight our friends and some times-" Labramon looked depressed.  
"It's okay," Maddy said holding onto her. "You don't have to say anymore." She felt so sad for Labramon and her village. Everybody went quiet.  
"Like I said yesterday night," Elizabeth said to change the subject, "I have a confession to make." The group turned their attention on her. "The reason I've been so excited since we've been here, in the Digital World, is because I know a lot about it."  
"How could you possibly know about this place," M asked looking at her as if she was crazy.  
"What Amari was going to tell us yesterday," Ashur said. "That's how she knows."  
"Digimon was a TV show," Elizabeth said. "I used to watch it religiously. As soon as we got here, I knew we were in the Digital World. I knew about our Digimon. "  
"Yep," Reth said snapping his finger and pointing at Elizabeth, "now that you mention it, I remember that show."  
"She knows a lot,” Ashur said. “She helped Strabimon Armor Digivolve using our, what did you call them?"  
"Digivices," Elizabeth answered. She held up her Digivice. "These are Digivices. In the show, they gave the human partners the ability to have their Digimon Digivolve. We have that same ability."  
"After I Armor Digivolved," Lunamon said, "I came to that same conclusion. You guys are our partners, we're supposed to work together, but I felt a deeper connection with M. When she cheered me on, I felt stronger, and when she was falling, I wanted to save her. With her on my side, I felt like I couldn't lose or fail either." Lunamon smiled at M. She hugged her leg, and M felt a little embarrassed.   
"Falling," Ashur said. "What happened to you guys?" Lunamon explained what happened with Patamon's help.  
"We should all talk about what happened yesterday after we split up," Ashur said.  
"To keep us informed," Kudamon said. Reth and Hawkmon told their story, and Ashur told Elizabeth's and Strabimon's.  
"After I DeDigivolved," Lunamon said, "M received a pair of Data Chips. I believe they'll help us accomplish our goal."  
"I didn't really do anything," M said.   
"You were with me, fought with me, and that was enough." Lunamon told her.  
"The Data Chips are the keys,” Elizabeth said. “They possess the powers of Armor Digi-Eggs, and they allow our Digimon to Armor Digivolve. It's an ancient form of Digivolution. For us, it'll be pretty handy."  
"Because with it," Salamon said, "we Digimon won't contract the virus through Digivolution." Elizabeth nodded in agreement.  
"I saw it with my own eyes," Patamon said. "Lunamon Digivolved, and she didn't go berserk."  
"My belief is this form of Digivolution comes from the Digital World's past," Kudamon said, "and our partners have resurrected it to allow us to fight."  
"Reth received two Data Chips after I DeDigivolved," Hawkmon said. "I understand having one of the chips, but I wonder about the other. Reth, show them your second chip." Reth held up his Biyomon Chip, M held up her Gomamon Chip, and Elizabeth held up her Gabumon Chip.  
"I used the power of that chip to use an attack that rescued M," Lunamon said, "Marching Fishes." Hawkmon and Strabimon agreed the chips had allowed them to use new and different attacks.  
"These Digimon on our chips resemble the first team of Digidestined's Digimon," Elizabeth said. "Maybe, they’re important for us to have, or maybe, they're just for assistance. They did come in handy."  
"If that's what they're for," Strabimon said, "we can use them as support." M, Reth and Elizabeth agreed.  
"We all have this ability," Amari asked. Everybody turned to him surprised to hear his voice.  
"You opened your mouth," Reth said. "I knew you could talk." Amari frowned. Reth laughed.  
"Stop messing with him," M said and hit his arm.  
"Ouch, I wasn't. You're abusive."  
"Don't make me hit you again." M noticed Amari smile.  
"Kudamon thinks so," Ashur said. "I think we do. Besides, why else would we be here? Elizabeth, you should tell us how you made Strabimon Digivolve. We might need to know for later."  
"Once you have a chip, you activate it by calling out its name. For example, I have the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. I say Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digitize, Armor Digivolution Activate."  
"Digitize," M said, " I heard the voice say that before we arrived ‘Digital Gate, Digitize’.”  
"When my Digi-Egg Chip activated, that phrase crossed the screen." Elizabeth told her.  
"Probably some kind of connection," Reth said. "He could be behind it."  
"We won't know until we meet with him," Salamon said. “I’m sure we’ll meet with him again.”   
"M, Reth," Elizabeth said. "Let me see your other chips." They handed them over to her. "We all have different chips because they represent different Digi-Eggs. M, you gained the Digi-Egg of Reliability Chip, and Reth, you got the Digi-Egg of Courage Chip. Each Digi-Egg represents a certain personality trait. Only exhibiting a certain trait will activate a Digi-Egg for the rest of you. Until you activate a Digi-Egg, you won't have the ability to help your partner Armor Digivolve."  
"I got courage," Reth said. "That's a surprise."  
"Reliability fits M," Amari said. M smiled and Amari nodded.  
"And Elizabeth would get knowledge," Ashur said, "but what about us? What will we get?"  
"There are a lot of Digi-Eggs,” Elizabeth said. “I don't know."  
"Are you going to tell us what they are,” Ashur asked.  
"No, too many to list,” Elizabeth told him. “We'll wait and see what you guys get. It'll be a surprise." Ashur frowned.  
"I won't get one," Maddy said. "They probably don't have a Digi-Egg of Stupidity." She laughed.  
"You'll get one," Reth said wrapping an arm around Maddy, "a good one. Don't get down on yourself. You're not stupid."   
"She's a hug ho," M said, "but she's not stupid." Everybody laughed.  
"Don't say that,” Reth said.  
"I'm playing with her. Maddy knows I love her." Maddy blushed.  
"Yesterday night," Labramon said, "Maddy said you guys could cure the virus. Is that true?"  
"Yes," Hawkmon said. "The Digivices our partners have can remove the virus from the infected."  
"When Hawkmon beat Tuskmon," Reth said, "Download came up on my Digivice's screen. I pushed the button on the side, and the virus was drawn out of Tuskmon. He got up and walked away."  
"Same happened when we beat Airdramon," Ashur said.  
"Does this process hurt the Digimon," Labramon asked.   
"I don't think so," Reth said, "but the fight probably does. I don't think we can cure a Digimon without fighting it first."  
"I don't want to fight my brother,” Labramon said shaking her head. “I don't want to hurt him."  
"Well, we can try it out, you know, using the Digivice to Download the virus without fighting." Reth said trying to figure if that would work.  
"What if that doesn't work," Maddy asked watching over Labramon. Reth didn't say anything for a moment.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Reth said.  
"I want to give it a name," Elizabeth said standing up from her seat and smiling.  
"Give what a name," M asked.  
"The Digivice,” Elizabeth answered. “I don't want to call it that all the time. We should call it the D-AVD, D - A V D."  
"What's that mean?"  
"Digital-AntiVirus Device."  
"Works for me," Reth said.  
"I like it," Maddy said. Elizabeth got all excited and sat down.  
"It was killing you wasn't it," Strabimon said. She shot him a look but then continued smiling.  
"We can't forget about the map," Amari said. "We should all know about it in case we ever have to separate again."  
"That's how you guys found us," Ashur asked. Amari nodded.  
"My D-AVD has a Map icon on it now."  
"They can do a lot,” Ashur said. “Analyze Digimon, Armor Digivolution, the Download Effect, and a Map."  
"I found icons for each one on my D-AVD," Elizabeth said working with hers.  
"Hawkmon said they, along with the chips, might be tools we're supposed to use," Reth said.   
"I’d say Hawkmon is right," Elizabeth said to the group. Everybody went quiet thinking.  
"Where do we go from here," Maddy asked.  
"Based on what Labramon told us," Salamon said.  
"We're going across the mountain," Patamon shouted. He started flying around the room excited. "That means more battles, and I'll get to Armor Digivolve."  
"Patamon," Lunamon said frowning, "calm down."  
"He's right," M said. "The source of the Shadowbyte Virus is over the mountain. We have to find the source."  
"We need to fix Digivolution too," Strabimon said.  
"I believe a Digimon is behind this whole mess," Labramon said.  
"My thoughts exactly," Elizabeth said. "It would make sense. With a bad Digimon in town, we have to stop his reign of terror." She had a fire in her eyes.  
"Just stop," Strabimon said.  
"Did anybody ask you for your opinion,” Elizabeth said glaring at him.  
"No, but I figured I'd offer it anyway." Strabimon crossed his arms and glared back at her.  
"Why do you believe a Digimon's behind it," M asked Labramon and ignored Elizabeth and Strabimon staring daggers at one another.  
"A while before the virus turned up," Labramon explained, "we used to leave our village to visit other Digimon and travel. I remember noticing a fortress appear, one I'd never seen before on our travels. Because it popped up near Mecha City, I never gave it a second thought. If any problems arose, I was sure he'd take care of it. A powerful Digimon protects Mecha city. Soon after its appearance, we started getting attacked. We built the fences to keep wild Digimon out."  
"We have two destinations then," M said. "We can try to find this powerful Digimon who might be able to help us, and then we can go to the fortress to get some answers."  
"Who was the Digimon," Ashur asked.  
"Nobody knows,” Labramon said. “He never showed himself. The Digimon who lived there followed him, but they never told anyone who he was. They said he always had work to do, and he wanted to be left alone to work. You'll have to find him when you reach Mecha City."  
"The fortress sounds suspicious," Elizabeth said turning away from Strabimon. "If a Digimon is staying inside it, I'm sure that Digimon's behind the Shadowbyte Virus and Digivolution's corruption."  
"Let's not jump to conclusions," Salamon said.  
"It's just a theory,” Elizabeth said. “I’m sure I’m right, but we'll see for ourselves."   
"We won't be going home anytime soon," Maddy said.  
"We won't be going home until we finish what we were brought here to do," Elizabeth told her.  
"We're not in a rush," M said. "We have a job to do, and we said we would do it. You’ve already seen the Virus’ effects on this place.”  
"I know how things look now," Lunamon said, “but when things get back to normal, you'll see how great a place the Digital World is. You'll love it."  
"I can't wait to see it," Maddy said.  
"Until then," M said, "we'll be cautious and careful while we're here. Agreed?" Everybody agreed.  
"I knew you'd be perfect as our leader," Reth said. He grabbed her from behind and squeezed her tight.   
"Get off of me," she said laughing. Everybody laughed.  
"If we're done here," Labramon said. "I guess you guys will be leaving soon."  
"Before we go," Maddy said, "I want to help you."  
"Help her with what," Salamon asked.  
"We're going to the river to gather water," Maddy said.  
"I forgot to get some for the house when we were there," Labramon said. "I told Maddy when we were headed back, and she offered to help me." Everybody dreaded the trek back to the river, but they offered to help because of Labramon's hospitality. "We don't all need to go. I only need a couple buckets full. You should stay here and rest before your trip."  
"That is a long walk," Ashur said. "Thank you for letting us stay." Ashur went and collapsed on the bed.  
"Not only that," Maddy said. "We're going to save Dobermon too."  
"It's the least we can do before we leave," Amari said.  
"While you're gone," M said, "we'll wait for him to show up then."  
"I'm going," Salamon said.  
"You don't have to go," Labramon said.  
"I'm going,” Salamon said sternly. “Maddy's my partner, and we're supposed to be together at all times. Dobermon might attack as well. I do have to go."  
"He never attacks during the day,” Labramon said, “but you're welcome to join us."  
"If he doesn't attack during the day," M said.  
"That means we're free to relax," Ashur said. He made himself comfortable on the bed as he yawned and prepared for a nap.  
Labramon went and grabbed four buckets from the back, and with a smile Maddy took two from her. Salamon took one from Maddy to carry around her head on her back. Afterwards, the threesome left together.  
"Salamon seemed a little off," Patamon said hovering beside Amari who was relaxing in the recliner. "I wonder if she's okay."  
"She's fine," Strabimon said who was standing nearby. Elizabeth had thrown herself on the bed, and Strabimon could only shake his head and walk away. "For some reason, she's letting Labramon get to her."  
Maddy, Salamon, and Labramon started on their journey. They spent a majority of the walk in silence. Salamon kept eying Labramon as she walked beside Maddy.   
"We won't leave," Maddy said with a pause, “until you’re brother’s cured.”  
"I don't want to hurt him," Labramon said.  
"We won't hurt him,” Maddy said. “I'm sure we'll be able to cure him without fighting."  
"You don't know that for a fact," Salamon said.  
"We won't know unless we try,” Maddy said under her breath. She walked with her head down watching her feet. She didn’t want to hurt Labramon’s brother if she could help it. That’s what Labramon wanted, and she wanted to be able to give it to her. She didn’t want to let her down.  
"I hope you can," Labramon said. "Maddy, I didn't explain the whole story. We were lucky last night. When my brother has attacked, he's caused fellow Labramon to Digivolve infecting them. Not only have I lost friends, but also some have joined him. They weren't with him last night, but if they had been, we might have been in trouble. The situation grows worse each day, and I feel like there's nothing I can do about it."  
"I'm so sorry," Maddy said. "We're going to help you."  
"I'm tired of seeing my brother this way and tired of seeing my fellow Labramon suffer. I'm going to make everything okay, and I'm sure you'll help me do it." Maddy was all smiles as she nodded in agreement. They reached the river, gathered the water and then decided to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, after such a good meal, everybody at Labramon's house took a nap. Strabimon, on the hand, went out to enjoy some fresh air. About an hour later, Amari woke up and checked his watch. Maddy, Salamon, and Labramon had been gone for a while. Everybody had figured they would be. The trip to the river was a long one. As Strabimon rested his eyes sitting on a hill cross-legged, young Shaomon annoyed him, but he shrugged them off. They said he wasn't any fun. Strabimon noticed a change in the wind. Amari went to the door, and he saw that the Labramon were in a panic.   
"Is Labramon here," one ran up to him asking hurriedly.   
"No, she went to get water." Amari answered with a concerned expression on his face.  
"Dobermon's group is attacking,” the Labramon shouted panicking, “and they're about to tear down the fence." Amari started hearing frantic cries. The cries woke everybody up.   
"What's going on," M asked a bit annoyed.  
Looking out toward the front of the village, Amari saw the main fence get blown to pieces.  
"M," he called. M jumped up putting on her shoes and glasses. She ran to the door. Strabimon appeared beside them. Digimon were coming through the valley attacking the Labramon.   
"Everybody get up," M shouted. "We got trouble! Lunamon!"  
Lunamon ran beside her, Elizabeth appeared with her, Ashur and Kudamon, Patamon, and then Reth, whose eyes were half open, with Hawkmon. When he saw what was going on, his eyes shot open.   
"What happened," Reth asked watching the scene. Some Labramon were fighting while others were running past them with Shaomon in their arms. They said they were heading toward the meat farms.  
"Doesn't matter," Strabimon said. "We've got to fight." He leapt at the nearest infected Digimon.  
"Let's go Amari," Patamon said already flying toward the infected Digimon. "Boom Bubble!" He hit one of the infected, but the attack did no harm.  
"Doggymon," Elizabeth had her D-AVD in hand. "Champion data type. They use Mega Chomp for close combat, but their Jesting Howl and Quick Shot attacks are what make them dangerous."  
"Amari, you, Patamon, Ashur and Kudamon, should round up the villagers and lead them toward the back of the village. Reth, Hawkmon, Elizabeth, Strabimon, we'll Armor up and take them on." Amari, Ashur, and Kudamon nodded.  
"Patamon," Amari shouted, "we're going to help the villagers. Send them toward the back of the village."  
"You're kidding," Patamon said, still firing off attacks that were having no effect. "Alright, but I want to fight next time." Amari, Ashur, Patamon and Kudamon started rounding up the villagers.  
"Light Slash," Strabimon shouted. He managed to prevent a Doggymon from infecting a Shaomon. The Doggymon brought a red sphere in his hand. He threw it up and down while laughing hysterically as white data fell from his mouth.   
"Quick Shot!" Doggymon threw the sphere and it exploded blowing Strabimon back beside the others.  
"Strabimon," Elizabeth said, "let's get serious." He leapt to his feet beside her and nodded.  
"Lunamon," M said. "Let's go." Lunamon stood before M and nodded.  
"I'm with you Hawkmon," Reth said. Hawkmon saluted Reth before turning toward the Digimon.  
"Jesting Howl," Four Doggymon shouted. They released sonic howls that blew Labramon doghouses a part. M, Reth, and Elizabeth took their D-AVDs and Digi-Egg Chips in hand.  
"Digi-Egg of Reliability," M shouted, "Di-gi-tize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"  
"Digitize now," Reth shouted, "Digi-Egg of Courage! Armor Digivolution Activate!"  
"Digi-Egg of Knowledge," Elizabeth shouted, "Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!"  
"Lunamon Armor Digivolve To Tylomon, Surging Reliability!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To FlameWizardmon, Flaring Courage!"  
"Strabimon Armor Digivolve To Flybeemon, Illuminating Knowledge!"  
The threesome started battling. M, Reth, and Elizabeth watched as Labramon fought back too. They also watched as Doggymon bit and infected some Labramon changing them to Doggymon.  
"Fire Cloud," FlameWizardmon shouted. He managed to blow a group of Doggymon a part. Tylomon sliced through Doggymon using her shark fin blades. She didn’t use her second attack because she didn’t want to flood the valley. Flybeemon used his poison stingers to dispatch Doggymon left and right. M, Reth, and Elizabeth cheered their Digimon on. They were doing well. Whenever the threesome started gaining an upper hand, the Doggymon added to their numbers. Using jesting howl, some Doggymon were tearing up the village while other Doggymon launched quick shots at the threesome and villagers. Flybeemon took out the long-range foes with his lighting stings. As Doggymon went down, all of the teams D-AVDs vibrated. The Download Effect became an option on their screens. Everybody used it to cure the infected. Another part of the fence blew to pieces beside Amari just as he had grabbed up a few Shaomon. FlameWizardmon had made quick work of a Doggymon when everybody saw the new foe. Patamon fired upon him.  
"FlameWizardmon," Reth shouted, "get Amari out of there!" FlameWizardmon leapt beside Amari and took him away. He returned to Patamon, who was keeping the Digimon busy.  
"I'll take it from here," FlameWizardmon said.  
"Yeah," Patamon said, " I know." The Digimon tried to grab him, but FlameWizardmon used a fire cloud to send him stumbling backwards.  
"He's a big daddy," M said running up beside Reth from curing an infected.  
"Big daddy's got a name,” Reth said. “Wendigomon. The Wendigo Monster."  
"Why do you always do that," M asked him.  
“Do what,” Reth replied a little puzzled by her question.  
"Add the, the blank monster."   
"Because I can,” Reth said with a laugh.  
"You trying to get choked," M glared at him. Reth smiled. Elizabeth ran up beside the two after curing a few infected. Flybeemon flew in to keep Doggymon from interrupting the battle between Wendigomon, Tylomon and FlameWizardmon. Ashur, Amari, Kudamon and Patamon led the newly cured toward the back of the village before they were infected again. They cured the Digimon Flybeemon took out. "He is ugly. Woo, he's upsetting my stomach. He's one ugly ho."  
"He has two attacks,” Reth said. “He relies on Cable Crusher but his Howling Destroyer can decimate many foes at once." Tylomon sliced Wendigomon’s legs and injured him  
"Cable Crusher," Wendigomon shouted falling to his knees. He extended his arms, grabbed FlameWizardmon and threw him at Tylomon. When they hit the ground, he picked them both up, slammed them together a few times and then dropped them to the ground.  
"He's tough," Tylomon said.  
"Yes," FlameWizardmon said, "but I'm wondering where Dobermon is."  
"He might be going after his sister,” Tylomon said. “If that's the case, Maddy and Salamon are in trouble."  
As FlameWizardmon was about to suggest the team split up to go to the river, six cannons protruded from Wendigomon's chest.  
"FlameWizardmon," Reth shouted, "don't let him pull off that attack. I think that's the second one."  
"Howling," Wendigomon tried to shout, but Flybeemon shot lightning stings down his throat. He still managed to get off his attack before he fell unconscious. "Destroyer!" He fired energy bullets from his chest. They went up in the air and came raining down on the village. Tylomon, Flybeemon, and FlameWizardmon protected their partners. Amari, Patamon, Ashur, Kudamon and the villagers took cover. When the attack subsided, M ran out and cured him.  
"That was too crazy," M said.  
“That was too close,” Reth said, trying to recover his breath from holding it.  
"We're not out of the woods yet," FlameWizardmon said.  
"We think Dobermon is going after Labramon," Tylomon said.  
"I'm going now," Flybeemon said.   
"Me too," Elizabeth said. He flew down, swooped her up and they went toward the river.  
"Be careful ho," M shouted. She went and stood beside Reth. "That's one crazy ho." Reth laughed.

~~~~~~~~

Maddy had dozed off leaning against a tree near a creek. They had walked along the river for a while before resting. She found Labramon beside her with Salamon in her lap. She smiled. Labramon's nose sniffed the air, and she woke up.  
"The village," Labramon said, " There's trouble. We have to get back."  
Salamon woke up and hopped from Maddy's lap. Labramon left the buckets behind and started back toward the village.  
"Wait Labramon," Maddy said. "You shouldn't go on your own, and I'm not much of a runner." Labramon had gained quite a lead, her mind on her village, when her nose caught another scent. Maddy was trying to catch her breath, and Salamon was making sure she was okay. Labramon ran back as Dobermon leapt across the river and charged toward them. Salamon saw him and ran towards him. "Puppy Howling!" The attack didn't have much of an affect, but it annoyed Dobermon. He started snapping his fangs at Salamon, and she jumped back staying out of range. Labramon sent Maddy to hide behind a nearby tree, and she went to help Salamon.   
"Dobermon, you shouldn't do this," Labramon said. "You have to stop attacking Digimon. You can't let the virus control you." Dobermon went wild barking and howling. He went to swipe Labramon, but Salamon tackled her out of harm's way. "He's never acted like this before." Labramon and Salamon had to keep avoiding his jaws. "I don't want to attack him. Please don't hurt him, I can reach him." She stood up and walked toward Dobermon pleading. "Dobermon don't do this." Salamon had to tackle her again.  
"He's not listening to you," Salamon said.  
"The humans," Dobermon said drooling white data. "Where are the humans?" He sniffed the air. " I know where one is." Salamon leapt in front of him and used her puppy howling as Dobermon headed for the tree Maddy was behind. She ducked his claws and jumped over them, but she still got swiped and knocked to the side. Dobermon tore into the tree with his fangs, but Maddy had run to Salamon.  
"We can't take him by ourselves," Maddy said. "We need help. I can't do this by myself."  
"You can do this," Salamon said. "We can do this. Come on, you said you would help Labramon. You're not by yourself either. I'm here with you."  
"I want to help Labramon," Maddy said under her breath as she watched Labramon distract Dobermon. Labramon tried to calm him down and get through to him. Dobermon wasn't listening, and Labramon had to dodge his claws and fangs as she spoke.   
"That's what we're going to do." Salamon rescued Labramon once again.   
"Growl Realm," Dobermon shouted as he got to his feet. Salamon used her head to roll Labramon from danger. Dobermon's growling produced waves that paralyzed Salamon.   
"Salamon," Maddy shouted with worry all over her face.  
"Salamon," Labramon said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry." Salamon stared in Maddy's direction. Dobermon headed toward Maddy, Labramon ran for her and Maddy was paralyzed with fear. She couldn’t move or breathe. I want to help, she thought. Labramon deserves to have her friends and her family. She's done so much for us. I want to save Dobermon.   
"Dobermon," Maddy shouted closing her eyes and clenching her fists. "Stop! Please, stop hurting your sister!" Maddy took her D-AVD in her hand and tried to use it to cure Dobermon, but it wasn't working. She kept pushing the button, but nothing happened. She sighed frustrated, sad and afraid. "You're breaking her heart." He stopped, looked back at Labramon for a moment and then leapt with jaws open at Maddy.   
"Maddy," Labramon shouted. "Dobermon don't!" Maddy screamed. Labramon jumped into his mouth, as he was about to bite into Maddy. Maddy fell back stunned.   
"Labramon," Maddy reached out to her. Dobermon shook Labramon's body injecting her with the virus. Maddy ran to Salamon realizing Salamon was the only one who could save Labramon. She tried grabbing on to Salamon, but she couldn't move her. As Dobermon continued to shake Labramon's body, Labramon saw Maddy and Salamon.  
"Cure Liquor," Labramon said. A bottle appeared in her paws, and she let it fall. When it fell to the ground, the bottle shattered. It emitted a light, releasing bright data that washed over Salamon causing her to recover from the effects of Dobermon's attack. When Dobermon dropped Labramon's body to the ground, Labramon started changing. White data started covering her body.  
"Labramon Digivolve To Seasarmon."  
"Seasarmon is a champion vaccine type," Maddy said reading the information from her D-AVD. "She has two attacks Holy Arrows and Brave Shine. It says here she's an ally of those with pure hearts, gentle and loyal to her friends." Maddy started crying. "But now, she's infected because of me." She hugged onto Salamon.  
"Don't cry," Salamon said softly. Dobermon and Seasarmon had their attention on the two partners. They slowly walked toward them dripping white data from their mouths.  
"You can't take them on your own,” Maddy said through tears. “You can't Armor Digivolve either because of me."  
"That's not going stop me from fighting to protect you." Salamon sighed. "I have to admit I was jealous of how you were treating Labramon since we got here. I thought you were fickle."  
"Fickle?" Maddy wiped away her tears.  
"Changing your affections quickly to whoever you thought was the cutest. However, your tears over Labramon make me realize you genuinely care. Not just about Labramon or me. Everybody. You have a good heart. I want to apologize for being jealous."  
"You don't have to apologize,” Maddy said. “I should apologize to you for being such a crappy partner. I'm not as great as M and Elizabeth."  
"No, you're better. You're just you. I'm glad you're my partner."  
Seasarmon and Dobermon leapt at the two, but Elizabeth and Flybeemon arrived to help. Flybeemon had dropped Elizabeth off, and she came running up as he used Lightning Sting to shock the two infected Digimon back to the ground. Maddy gasped.   
"I know we aren't supposed to hurt Dobermon," Elizabeth said, "but I didn't want him to get you. Where's Labramon and who's that Digimon with Dobermon?"  
"That other Digimon, Seasarmon, is Labramon."  
"I should have recognized her,” Elizabeth said, watching Flybeemon fight. “That is her champion form." Maddy had a dazed look on her face.  
"Sometimes," Salamon said, "you have to fight Maddy." Salamon looked at her as Flybeemon kept Dobermon and Seasarmon busy. "To survive, we have to fight. Do you realize and understand what I'm saying?" She snapped Maddy back to reality. Maddy nodded.  
"All she wanted to do was save her brother and keep her village safe," Maddy said. "I don't like fighting, I don't want to fight, but I want to save her. Labramon risked her life for me, and she Digivolved and became infected. I want to cure her of this virus. I'm the reason she's infected. I won't let another Digimon go through the tragedy of this virus. Not only will I save her and Dobermon, but I'll also help save the Digital World. This is what I'll do for her."  
Maddy's D-AVD vibrated. Seasarmon broke from Flybeemon and ran toward Maddy, Elizabeth and Salamon. A small chip emerged from her D-AVD.  
"Flybeemon, a little help over here!" Elizabeth stomped her foot.  
"Hold on," Flybeemon shouted. "I'm busy!"  
"Growl Realm!" Flybeemon managed to dodge most of the attack, but one of his wings was hit, and he fell to the ground. Dobermon ran toward his body while he fired off Lightning Stings.  
"You won't get me that easily!"  
"Flybeemon," Elizabeth shouted. She wanted to go help him, but her fear held her back. She shook her head as if to shake the fear away. "Get him!" She picked up a stick to go help him when she noticed Maddy's D-AVD. "Maddy, a Data Chip." Maddy took the chip in her hand.   
"I think that fits you perfectly," Elizabeth said, seeing the symbol on the chip. "The Digi-Egg of Kindness. Use it." Staring at the chip, Maddy nodded after hearing Elizabeth's words.  
"Please, Digi-Egg of Kindness, Digitize..." The chip exploded. "Armor Digivolution Activate."  
Maddy's D-AVD emitted a bright light. The chip, containing the image of the Digi-Egg of Kindness on it, exploded and a stream of data traveled around Salamon. It became a transparent Digi-Egg of Kindness. It appeared before Salamon.  
"She's right," Salamon said. "It fits you perfectly." Maddy held her D-AVD close to her chest. She smiled and nodded. The Digi-Egg radiated light.

The Digi-Egg exploded into data and covered Salamon's body. Beams of light shot from her.

= Maddy's D-AVD read: Digi-Egg of Kindness, Digitize! Armor Digivolution Activate!

"Salamon Armor Digivolve To -," Salamon shouted.

*Salamon appears surrounded by a black background. The Crest of Kindness appears underneath her and glows magenta. It becomes data as large pink flower petals sprout from it. They wrap around Salamon, along with the data, until she's consumed. The flower explodes, causing small petals to fall, and then, a fairy creature hovers among the petals*

"Pucchiemon, Glowing Kindness!"

= End Armor Digivolution

Pucchiemon hovered above the ground beside Maddy.   
"You're a cutie," Maddy said, "but not Salamon anymore."  
"I'm Salamon," Pucchiemon said, "but I've Armor Digivolved to Pucchiemon. Your intentions toward Labramon and the Digimon of the Digital World brought me to your aid. We're not going to hurt them, but we're going to fight back. We're going to save them.”  
“Thank you,” Maddy said.  
"Let's see what she can do," Elizabeth said. Maddy checked her D-AVD.   
"Pucchiemon is an armor level vaccine type. She uses Heavy Beam and Talon Arrows to defeat her enemies. She has the power to harmonize her opponents. I'm glad." Another chip, containing a Palmon image, emerged from Maddy's D-AVD.  
"First, I'll take care of Seasarmon." Pucchiemon watched as Seasarmon ran toward her. The Palmon chip exploded and sent data into Pucchiemon's body. "Poison Ivy." Using one hand, Pucchiemon shot ivy toward Seasarmon, picked her up, and set her beside Dobermon."Next, I have to save Flybeemon."  
"I don't need saving," Flybeemon shouted.  
"Yes, you do." After getting hit with a few lightning stings, Dobermon started dodging them. As he was about to leap on Flybeemon, Pucchiemon used her free hand to cause ivy to grab Flybeemon and pull him to her side. Dobermon looked at the ground confused. "You can sit this one out Flybeemon. I'll take care of everything."  
"I'm not sitting anything out," Flybeemon said.  
"Don't make me wrap you up in ivy." She winked at him, and he grumbled. Dobermon and Seasarmon set their sights on the group. Dobermon started gathering dark energy into his mouth while Seasarmon started gathering light energy into her mane.  
"Black Laser," Dobermon shouted, roaring the attack in the team's direction.  
"Brave Shine," Seasarmon shouted as she emitted her attack beside Dobermon's.  
"Talon Arrows," Pucchiemon said. She aimed her two antennae at the attacks and split through them, firing an abundance of heart-shaped arrows. Pucchiemon flew toward Dobermon and Seasarmon as Dobermon charged at her.  
"Holy Arrows," Seasarmon shouted. She used her arrow-shaped mane to fire arrows of light at Pucchiemon, but Pucchiemon outmaneuvered them. She had a calm and smiling expression on her face. She raised her hands and pointed them toward Dobermon and Seasarmon as they charged.  
"No more fighting,” Pucchiemon said to herself. “Heavy Beam."After direct hits, energy overwhelmed Dobermon and Seasarmon. They glowed and stopped charging. The attack removed negative feelings from its targets. Once they stopped, they started being friendly toward each other. "You can cure them now."  
"I like her," Elizabeth said. "She's good." Maddy and Elizabeth ran up to Dobermon and Seasarmon. Using the Download Effect, they cured the twins.   
"You didn't take them down this time," Elizabeth said going to Flybeemon, "but you did good work." Flybeemon DeDigivolved to Strabimon. He grunted, and she laughed. "Next time." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Maddy was ecstatic. She ran and hugged on Seasarmon's paw.  
"Pucchiemon," Maddy said, "you did it!"  
"We did it," Pucchiemon said.   
I hate to admit it, Maddy thought, but maybe, you’re right. She rubbed her face in Seasarmon's soft fur. Pucchiemon flew toward Maddy and DeDigivolved to Salamon. The streams of data, which had covered and entered her, flowed into two Data Chips. Salamon grabbed Maddy's attention.  
"You're going to need these," Salamon said. Maddy took them in her hands and put them in her pocket.   
"Thanks Salamon for being with me,” Maddy said. She hugged her, and Salamon embraced the hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Labramon. Well, you're Seasarmon now, but I'm still glad you're not infected anymore. Dobermon's okay too." She looked over at Dobermon, who was wondering what was going on with her and his sister.  
"You did it," Seasarmon shouted seeing her brother well. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. She licked all over Maddy's face, and Maddy laughed.  
"No, I should thank you. You saved my life too." Maddy had said this as she let her go, and Seasarmon pounced on her brother and licked all over his face.   
"Welcome back," she said. "And don't worry about it," Seasarmon said because she had heard Maddy's words, "you gave me back my brother and saved me."  
"Finally," Dobermon said, "It's good to be back."  
"We should head back," Elizabeth said. "The village was attacked. We managed to protect it and cure the infected, but your village needs you."  
"Since I've Digivolved," Seasarmon said, "we should get back in no time. Maddy, Salamon, Elizabeth and Strabimon, climb on my back." As they were about to leave, Dobermon held back. "Are you coming?"  
"I don't know if I can go back," Dobermon said. "I've done a lot of bad things."  
"Nobody can blame you. The virus had you under its control. You're not infected anymore. You're going to help me lead and rebuild the village. You'll show them you've changed. Follow me." Dobermon hesitated before the group headed back to the village.

~~~~~~~~

The fortress Digimon's main servant appeared from behind a tree. She watched as the group ran off.  
"My master will not be pleased," she said. "I wonder what he'll plan for the humans next." She turned toward the river, leapt across it and headed back to her master's fortress.

~~~~~~~

After Maddy and her group returned, everybody jumped when they saw them, especially Dobermon. Seasarmon and Salamon explained everything. The group congratulated Maddy and Salamon on their Armor Digivolution.  
"I know you all are worried about Dobermon," Seasarmon said, "and the rest of the group that was with him. You need not worry. These humans saved Dobermon and our friends. They're going to rid our world of the virus. We will also continue our fight when necessary. For now, we will rebuild our village and renew old relationships. I'm marking a new start for all of us." Everybody clapped and cheered. Soon after, everybody started working on cleaning up the village.  
Seasarmon impressed M with her leadership skills. M hoped to be an effective leader like her. Maddy admired Seasarmon and was glad she helped return some peace to Seasarmon’s world.  
"Seasarmon," Salamon said pulling her off to the side, "I just wanted to apologize for giving you attitude earlier. I did grow jealous of the relationship you and Maddy had started to share. I should thank you also. I wanted to fight, thinking that was the answer to your problems, but you and Maddy showed me there are other solutions."  
"You grew and learned a valuable lesson,” Seasarmon said. “I did too. I owe you an immense thank you and apologize for monopolizing her. She showed me so much attention, and I was drawn to her good nature. And you taught me, sometimes, you do have to fight or you risk losing everything. I learned that from you. We're even." They nodded toward one another before they returned to the cleanup. Once they repaired the damaged fences and rebuilt a few doghouses, the group and villagers settled down for the day. Maddy suggested they add new doors to Seasarmon and Dobermon's doghouse. They wouldn't be able to get into their doghouse otherwise. The team worked on the doors. As thanks, the villagers presented them with dinner. Seasarmon asked them to stay another night since everybody was exhausted. Nobody turned down her offer.   
"We're leaving in the morning," M said. "Get a good night sleep. This'll probably be the last time we have it this good in this world."  
They got comfortable in their same sleeping positions, except this Salamon slept on the arm of the recliner near Maddy. Seasarmon and Dobermon slept on the rug beside one another in front of the fire.  
"Seasarmon," Maddy said, "are you awake?"  
"Yes," Seasarmon said opening her eyes. Dobermon lay with his head on his paws sleeping.  
"I wondered, why you didn't change back to Labramon?" Maddy caught her eyes.  
"DeDigivolving isn't that easy,” Seasarmon said. “Some Digimon opt to do it, but once you Digivolve, you usually stay in that form because you're stronger. To better protect the village, I decided to stay in this form.”  
“We Digimon only DeDigivolve for two reasons,” Salamon said. “Either we’ve lost a lot of energy, or in our case, to regain energy we’ve used during fights, so we can’t be destroyed.”  
"That makes sense," Maddy said. She yawned. "I'm just glad you and Dobermon are together." She started dozing off. "Now, you guys are stronger and don’t have to worry so much about the village." Maddy fell asleep, and Salamon turned to Seasarmon.  
"She's had a long day," Salamon said. “She’s asleep.”  
"Take care of her on your journey," Seasarmon said. "She's a sweetheart."   
"You have my word," Salamon said, "I'll protect her always."  
In the morning, Seasarmon issued the villagers to prepare to-go bags for their guests. Dobermon, Wendigomon and the Doggymon continued repairing the village. M and Lunamon were up first. Hawkmon, Salamon and Strabimon were up next. Salamon told M Seasarmon didn't want them to leave until she said goodbye. Reth joined them as they waited for Seasarmon to return. M tried to wake Amari up, but he swatted her away. When Reth tried to help her, Amari started growling. M and Reth agreed to let the others sleep for a while longer. Amari and Elizabeth were sleeping well. Ashur and Kudamon were pretty much lying in bed resting with their eyes closed. Patamon zoomed around the room eager to leave. After yesterday, he was ready for whatever would come next. He looked forward to his Armor Digivolution. Some Labramon brought them some buckets of water, and they started washing up. Around this time, Amari and Elizabeth started stirring. Ashur got out of bed to get ready. Amari and Elizabeth followed his lead after he finished. Seasarmon and Labramon returned with the to-go bags. The to-go bags were leaves sewn together with meat and boiled eggs inside them. The villagers said their goodbyes and wished them luck. Seasarmon lead the crew to the back fence near the river, and Dobermon came with them.  
"Through here," Seasarmon said, " should take you toward the Mountain Path."  
"Before you go," Dobermon said. "I remembered something I thought you all should know. During the early morning, after our first encounter, a strange fox Digimon met with me. She stirred the virus in me. That's what caused me to attack the village. She wanted me to destroy you humans."  
"We'll make sure to keep an eye out of her," Elizabeth said.  
"You came after Labramon though," Maddy said, more to herself than to the group. Everybody turned to her. She didn’t speak for a moment until Salamon nudged her leg. "You could have attacked everybody at the village, but you didn't. Why?"  
"Deep down," Dobermon said. "I wanted Labramon to stop me. I always knew she would find a way to save me." Maddy and Seasarmon smiled.  
"Thanks again for everything," Seasarmon said. She opened the gate. "Good luck on your journey. I know you all will save the Digital World." Dobermon nodded in agreement.  
"We'll see each other again," Maddy said. Seasarmon licked Maddy's face. Everybody waved as they walked down a trail. Seasarmon closed the gate, and Maddy was the last to wave goodbye.

~~~~~~~

"Master," the fox Digimon said. "They defeated Dobermon."  
"Yes, I saw." The fortress Master said. “They're headed in this direction."  
"What should we do?" She waited for an answer.  
"Send more infected to destroy them. I've already placed Digimon in position. But you, you'll make sure they don't make it here either."  
"Is there anything else you need from me?"   
"Go to Mt. LAN, and be of use."  
"Yes Master." She nodded and bowed out.

~~~~~~~ 

"Our destination," Amari said. Everybody saw the mountain in the distance.   
"We've got a long walk ahead of us," Hawkmon said. "You all can handle it."  
"Says the bird that can fly," Reth said, eying him.  
"Sounds like you're whining."  
"Don't get cut bird. I've walked miles before, and I'm on the track team. I run the mile. I got this." Hawkmon couldn't help laugh.  
"We'll be hiking soon," Ashur said. "You good at hiking?"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Reth said. Hawkmon slowly shook his head. "Hey, I was thinking earlier. We need a name."  
"A name," Amari questioned.  
"A name for our group," Reth said, trying to hide the expression on his face that Amari’s speaking surprised him. He didn’t manage it, so Amari frowned.  
"Why," M asked.  
"Why not?"  
"I like that idea," Elizabeth said. "Digimon Fighters or Digimon Virus Busters."  
"Lame," Ashur said in a long-drawn out breath.  
"You want to end up on my list," Elizabeth asked with narrowed eyes aimed at Ashur, "because you'll end up on it right underneath Strabimon."  
"You've got a list," Strabimon asked, "and I'm on it?"  
"Yeah, you're on there a few times." Elizabeth turned her glare on Strabimon. He smirked.  
"How about," Maddy said as she walked with Salamon thinking about Seasarmon, "Digimon Protectors." Everybody thought about it for a second.  
"I like it," Reth said. "DPs for short."  
"That's what we'll call ourselves when we help Digimon,” Elizabeth said. “Then, they can spread the word to whoever's behind the virus. They'll let that Digimon know we're going to put an end to his reign." A silence settled into the air. "No comment Strabimon?"  
"I'm done," Strabimon said, walking with his arms crossed looking away from her and shaking his head. Ashur laughed.   
"I just thought we needed a name," Reth said, "but that's a good idea too."  
"We're going to cross Mt. LAN," M said. "After we make it to the other side, our first stop is Mecha City. We'll try to find the city's leader, maybe get his help, and find out more about the fortress. We can try to get information about the Digimon that inhabits it."  
"We have a plan," Hawkmon said. Everybody agreed and continued walking together along the trail.  
"What are we going to do for the next few hours," Reth asked.  
"Walk," Amari said.  
"See, you trying to treat me.” Reth eyed Amari for a second. “I can see that for myself."  
"You asked a question. I answered it." Amari said, ignoring the fact that Reth was eying him.  
"We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Lunamon said to M.  
"I have a feeling we're good," M said. "You all are amazing."  
"This is going to get dangerous," Hawkmon said. "Even though we've won some battles so far, we can't lose focus." M and Lunamon agreed.  
"He's right," Ashur said, "especially with that strange Digimon who sent Dobermon after us. Do you think she sent the other three after us too?"  
"Quite possible," Kudamon said, "but we shouldn't draw conclusions about her when we lack information. If she crosses our path, we'll inquire about her motives."  
The group walked the trail, and they started to notice how bad everything looked. The trees were bent over, sparse, and everything was black as tar. The trees and grasses looked decayed while the trail had an off white color, and even the mountain too. They could tell now that they were closer to it. They decided not to focus on the damage. They walked in silence for a while walking the trail.  
"You used to watch Digimon," Elizabeth asked, coming up beside Reth.  
"I watched up to the third season," Reth said. "After they put the fourth season on at six thirty in the morning, I lost track of it, but I loved the first season."  
"I know! The first season was so good, but I thought the second season was good too."  
"A lot of people didn't really like the third season, but I liked the concept behind it, and I felt it had a mature feel to it. I loved Henry and Jeri."  
"Jeri was cool, but Rika was awesome. Have you ever heard of Bleach or Naruto?"  
"Rukia's awesome, and no matter what anybody says, I like Sasuke."  
"Oh, you're going to make these and all future treks so much more enjoyable." Elizabeth hit him on the arm excitedly and then grabbed onto it.  
"You're going to keep abusing me though, aren't you?" Reth said as he rubbed his arm. Thinking about Elizabeth and M, he wondered why girls liked to abuse him.  
"Sorry." She pulled her arm back to her side. Reth laughed.  
"You're okay,” Reth said.   
"How does it feel Armor Digivolving," Patamon asked Strabimon flying along side him. Strabimon shrugged.  
"When it happens," Strabimon said, "you gain more power. Then, you use that power to fight."  
"Once I Armor Digivolve, they'll be no stopping me."  
"You shouldn't rush to fight," Amari said. "Even if it's inevitable, you should enjoy your peace while you can."  
"I can't help be excited," Patamon said. "Fights give me a rush." He flew into a back flip. "They give me something to do."  
"You need a better reason to fight," Strabimon said.  
"Mine's good enough. I can fight, and I'm fighting for the Digital World. That doesn't mean I can't like it."  
"Amari just wants you to know," Lunamon said, "since you're not fighting now, calm down."  
"Are you okay," Salamon asked Maddy since she hadn't spoken in awhile. The group was getting away from them.  
"I'm okay," Maddy said. She had been thinking about everybody and her thoughts went back to Seasarmon and Dobermon. "Just thinking. I feel we're going to do a lot of good work here."  
"I think I would agree. We'll see won't we.”   
"Don't fall behind ho," M said. "Get up here before we lose you."  
"Don't call her that," Reth said.  
"Shut up ho, I'm just playing."  
"Why are you such a hot mess?" Everybody laughed.  
Maddy laughed, ran and playfully leapt into the group as they walked. Before she rejoined the group, Salamon looked back one last time. The village and fence were out of sight. Walking alongside Maddy again, now with the group, the base of the mountain drew near.


End file.
